


Opposites or Inverses

by Punny_Fan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs:, All AUs also have Soulmates AUs where the Sanses and Papyruses come from, Also some Parallels Readers and Parallels Sanses too, BittyBones, But skeletons doesn't have soulmates, Curses, Dreamtale, Errortale, F/F, F/M, HorrorTale, I accidentally continued the plot without ending the 4 chapter..., I don't know if he really killed the childrens in the game, I got inspired and wrote a new summary, I'll explain everything later, InkTale, Mobtale - Freeform, Multi, Originals AUs readers have most of the control, Other, Predatortale, Swapfell, The tags will get more added, Underfell, Underfresh - Freeform, Underlust, Undermafia?, You guys know there will be human eating skeletons around, after all Fresh will be a little busy, as the story goes on, beastale, but little because I will try to make it light, but no one really is in control, each reader will love different songs... Other when the UT one, hints of - Freeform, if this story was a game it could be in Demo-Beta, lots of songs too, outertale, readers have nicknames that represent theirs AUs, reapertale, since the children's stuff is found a lot before the castle so they died long before meeting Asgore, skippable genocide flash?, slow burn?, small Soriel like 'some' time ago because Asgore needs love, some tags will disappear after the chapters get put on when the chapters summary alerts about it, somewhat animalistic reader, the four chapter is taking too long, they like everything that everyone likes... Messy right?, underswap - Freeform, unless you want me to add something if you're confused, with lots of animals instincts since they have animals DNA, you guys can see there will be some sexual contest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_Fan/pseuds/Punny_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU!Sanses and Skeleton!Hybrid!Readers (with many AUs really... a lot *cough*I don't want to make a Mary Sue*cough*), the Reader will be mostly genderless and refereed as them unless they change genders or Pov turns into second person, they will have 4 forms... True form will mostly make them lose control<br/>The story will show them/you meeting Sanses and Papyruses. You can request an AU with skelebros to show up, but I can't promise he/they will be the same as before. </p><p>They all will have different personalities, depending on theirs AU and where was theirs last Parallels timelines was created. This still is going to have a lot of rewriting yet, if the ones reading this write in the comments to let me know the problems ^w^.</p><p>Sanses: Sans, Error, Ink, Fresh, Red, Blueberry, Skullface, Star, Dream, Nightmare, Raspberry, Bitties like Cherry and Brass too and for later... *coughs and clean throat* Teddy, Cross, Horror, G, Seraphine too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plop, prologue and summary

**Author's Note:**

> New Summary *cough* That was too big to put in the summary ^w^;
> 
>  
> 
> You don't know how you are, no matter how much time you try to find yourself... Why? Maybe is his fault? Or just that machine that destroyed everything you knew and cared about? Everything is boring now, it always the same... singing, dancing, watching, reading, observing those AUs...
> 
>  
> 
> But the ones you knew are gone the ones you lived with changed... You just want to sleep... but no matter how much you want it along with peace and silence... Never alone after that... and you can't give up, after all someone have to make the others follow the rules...
> 
>  
> 
> Yours memories are mixed together, your personalities too... it isn't just you, it isn't just them now together again... will you become complete or turn into a real monster?
> 
>  
> 
> You must be confused... your memories are so messed up... mixed with the others...
> 
>  
> 
> You're one of the Skeleton!Human hybrids created with only one purpose... make the balance equal with the AUs outside your void, the ones outside still not created and the ones that will be created yet... The AUs are gone on our side, the worlds are all gone and they all joined together... That a messy day...
> 
>  
> 
> Can't really blame anyone else, after all we failed our purpose... now we don't do that A G A I N. . . We will train experiment with everything we can to become stronger and protect the Originals AUs... any parallel that tries to damage the original will have a h o r r i f y i n g end... the ones who break the rules will be punished too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I cut the chapters(4) in pieces(4 into 10), so welp.... (this is a plot,prologue, what I'll put in the beginning, if you're curious ya can read...)

New Summary:

You don't know how you are, no matter how much time you try to find yourself... Why? Maybe is his fault? Or just that machine that destroyed everything you knew and cared about? Everything is boring now, it always the same... singing, dancing, watching, reading, observing those AUs... 

But the ones you knew are gone the ones you lived with changed... You just want to sleep... but no matter how much you want it along with peace and silence... You're never alone after that... and you can't give up, after all someone have to make the others follow the rules... 

Yours memories are mixed together, your personalities too... it isn't just you, it isn't just them now together again... will you become complete or turn into a real monster?

You must be confused... your memories are so messed up... mixed with the others...  
You're one of the Skeleton!Human hybrids created with only one purpose... make the balance equal with the AUs outside your void, the ones outside still not created and the ones that will be created yet... The AUs are gone on our side, the worlds are all gone and they all joined together... That a messy day...

Can't really blame anyone else, after all we failed our purpose... now we don't do that A G A I N. . . We will train experiment with everything we can to become stronger and protect the Originals AUs... any parallel that tries to damage the original will have a h o r r i f y i n g end... the ones who break the rules will be punished too...


	2. Parallel Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to make the first one again.... But this is okay... stay determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and internet... we work... now anything else with programming ? nope

"SANS! Where we fucking are?" A edgy skeleton with a black armor and a dark red scarf snarled to another skeleton, who began to sweat and look around in panic.

"I don't know Boss." Sans frowned in confusion. "This is the first time this happens." He looked around again and saw others skeletons like him and narrowed his eyes with a frown. "This void is white, normally it's black... Also there is some skeletons that looks like us..." He sighed. "I can't see nor feel the exit..."

A skeleton holding a paintbrush heard everything and got closer to them. "Hello, this is the Anti-Void, the reason the void color is white is because this an Anti version of the other void. My name is Ink Sans, you can call me Ink to not confuse everyone. " Ink said, after noticing the confusion in their's faces and the question almost written in their's eyes, he blinked before explaining to them about Alternatives Universes or the abbreviated and most know form AUs.

"So we aren't the only ones? You're saying to me there is others us?" Boss frowned and Ink nodded before thinking over something.

"I can introduce you to everyone..." Ink said with a small hint of hesitation. "After all, some Aus are acting weird and pulling differents Universes to this void, no one have any idea on how or why this is happening, no one can leave either..."

"Hmf, okay maybe they have a idea on whats happening?" Boss said ignoring the rest of Ink's talking, while Ink blinked, Sans shook his head with a sigh.

"Hmm, what can we call you guys?" Ink said after some seconds. "What?" Boss frowned.

"Well everyone here is called Sans or Papyrus, it is better to have 'nicknames' to no one get confused."

"Hey Boss, you can be called Boss?" Sans said sweating again, while Boss nodded his head. "I don't really mind it being my name here..."

"You can be called Red?" Ink said while Sans shrugged accepting the name. "And Boss can be called Black, I think someone else already got that name."

Boss frowned, but sighed. "Okay, let's just get over it." Ink nodded with a smile.

"Okay, they-" Ink said pointing to a sleepy skeleton with a blue hoodie with a much more innocent and non-sharp version of Black. "-Are the originals Sans and Papyrus, theirs names was decided because they're the first Sans and Papyrus to appear in the Multiverse, their's universe got a name, it's called UnderTale or UT, we prefer to abbreviate them, there is too many Universes, we follow the characteristic of the universe to make nicknames and to chose a name to the universe..." Ink said with a grin, while waving to Papyrus, who nodded back with a lot of energy.

Ink looked around and smiled before pointing to a starry version of Sans and Papyrus. "Sans is Star while Papyrus is Moon. Theirs AU is OuterTale, OT, a really beautiful AU, with they living in the space." Ink said with a happy smile. "A really beautiful AU, really creative."

Ink looked a little more, before pointing to a jumping Sans with armor and a Papyrus with an orange hoodie and was smoking a cigarre. "Sans is Blueberry, while Papyrus is Orange, their AU is called UnderSwap, US. Everyone is swapped, it is a little funny to watch everyone acting weird." Ink said before coughing a little (*coughs* Or Swaptale *coughs* I never know.)

"This is Science Sans, you can call him... Science?" Ink looked confused, before nodding. "His AU doesn't have a... really decided name, Science is 3 years younger than Sans..."

Ink looked a little more before finding another Sans using a dark black suit. "This Sans is Skullface, his AU is UnderMafia, UM. They are a more aggressive version of MobTale, MT, which you can notice because MobTale's Sans uses a full dark blue suit, differently from UM, that always use a black suit. They both have the same nickname, so if both versions are in the same place you can call MT!Sans as Mob, while UM is know as Skullface."

"That Sans is Hip Hop. He is a little shy..." He said pointing to Hip Hop who was very alike Original Sans, he also was hiding behind a Papyrus, who was hearing a white shirt and black straight cut trousers. "And the Papyrus is Tango... They're from Dancetale, Dt."

"There is... Err..." Ink stopped, before pointing to a really colorful Sans with black glasses, who fell on another Sans with dark bones, the Sans on the ground growled annoyed. "That is... Fresh, from the Underfresh, Uf, he is a parasite... well he is infected with a parasite, so be careful... We did a deal with Fresh, he couldn't be attacked as long as he doesn't try infecting anyone."

"There is Dream and Nightmare from DreamTale, DT." Ink said pointing to the skeletons in question, Dream was a skeleton with a golden cape, while Nightmare wasthe one who looked like he decided to swim in tar when he said their's names. "They're twins? I don't really understand their's AU."

"There is... hmm... *cough* Purple and Indigo... from UnderLust, UL. If you don't like someone to try hit on you nor being flirted, you guys better stay away from them..." Ink said pointing to a Sans and Papyrus, both was using really different clothing from everyone else.

"That one with a black coat is Reaper Sans, you can call him Reaper or Grimm, everything he touches die, so don't touch him. His AU is ReaperTale, RT." Ink said pointing to a relaxed Sans drinking from a starbucks cup, looking at everyone with a grin.

"There is some Sanses without Universes, they can get touchy about it, so it's better to not ask... Error is one in the ground, he is really dangerous, he tried to destroy all AUs...Err, he is more dangerous when he is trying to destroy everything...." Ink said after pointing to Error, while Error was still trying to get up with a pissed face and Fresh, who looked around with a grin on his face while still sitting on Error's back. "I don't have an AU too... Well, I don't really remember if I have one, but my AU could be called IT."

"I don't think I ever did had one?" He said before shrugging his 'shoulders'. "I don't mind it, I like helping everyone." He closed his eyes smiling, before sighing. "There is some AUs that are dangerous and they aren't here, I don't know if they will show up..."

" Original version is Horrortale, HT, Sans is Horror and Papyrus is Creepy, really easy to know them from far away, Sans has a blue jacket with drops of blood in it and he have a hole in one part of his skull, Papyrus is... Well he is so creepy that the second you see him you will know it's him... There is another version called UnderHorror, UH, with a really big Sans with really sharp teeth... I never visited that place." Ink said shuddering before continuing. "There is also PredatorTale, PT... Beasttale, BT...-"

"Well now that you guys know a little, let's meet everyone... Do you guys prefer what name to nominate your Universe?" Ink said

"Well, what about UnderFell?" Red asked and Black nodded his head.

"Sure, now let's go..." Ink said moving towards all the Sanses and Papyruses, who was talking to each other, only Error, who was glaring at Fresh and Fresh, who was still grinning. "Hey guys..." Everyone looked at them with curiosity or boredom. "...These are Red and Black, from UnderFell, UF." After they and greeted everyone, they began to discuss about what was happening.

"Hey." A small voice was heard making everyone look around in confusion. "Down here." Blue and Papyrus looked at the ground and gasped.

"Oh I see, you guys are from the Bitty Bones AU... " Ink said scratching his head with a awkward smile. "Sorry I didn't notice you guys... You guys are Cherry, Edgie, Boss, Baby Blue, Lil Bro, Sansy and Papy?" The bitties nodded when theirs names was called.

"You can call me Azule or Sky too, but I prefer Azule." Baby Blue said with a grin. "And Lil Bro can be called just Bro." Lil Bro nodded his head with a smile. 

"What the hell are them?" Black frowned glaring at Boss, who frowned with a snarl back at him, which made Black snort.

"... They are like small versions of you guys? And at the same time different from you guys?" Ink looked nervous, before turning away from everyone. "Excuse me, I will do something really fast." He said with a little more panic before running to another place.

Error cracked. "This always happens, he get nervous and BAM, he will throw up ink." While Orange glared at Error, remembering what happened with his timeline. "What? You have something against me?" Error grinned, while Orange frowned, before glaring at Error and getting closer to Blueberry.

Ink began to run back with a smile. "I think I found out a exit." Some Sanses looked a little nervous.

"You think?" Black frowned again before snarling.

"We could try?" A Sans said. "Will it be dangerous?"

"Well, I never knew about that, so I can't really say..." Ink said with a sigh.

"Well, I will go, this place is driving me crazy." Red and Edgie said at the same time, without noticing they said at the same time, making some snort, while others grinned.

Cherry looked like he was going to cry, before Bro calmed him down.

"Who is going to stay here?" No one raised theirs arms. "... Who wants to leave this place?" Everyone raised theirs arms. "This is the final vote... Okay, we are leaving."

Ink began to walk and everyone followed, the bitties was being carried by Papyrus, Blueberry or grabbed onto someone, who didn't notice they're carrying a bitty *cough* Edgie and Boss holding onto Red and Black *cough*, since they're really prideful they refuse to be carried around...

After finding the place, there was one problem...

**(1?'s Pov)**

Ink really had to walk this much just so no one knows he puke ink? Well, he really didn't want anyone to know about it... My bro is looking really annoyed now... well, he really could have more hope... I hope we can find the exit so we can leave and I will go back to my job... At least there will be no nightmares too...

**(2?'s Pov)**

... ... ... I can't risk they all attacking me right? It will not be radical if they destroy us, right brah? Hmm, this is really different... "hey, hey brosky? what does you think that will happens after we leave this place?" I said with a grin, before moving my hat a little to the front.

"I am sorry, I think someone is calling me." The lab dude ran away faster than I could blink... Well, maybe I could get them one by one? I looked around before noticing, everyone was looking at me with suspicious fear... These bros aren't going to make things easier, eh? More fun for me... I laughed a little, I wonder what does that pathway will lead us? Hmm...? I am... Weird... I don't like this...

**(3?'s Pov)**

That creepy Fresh dude was grinning like a evil genius before giving a small laugh... He is now frowning? And did he slowed down or I am imagining things? Why? He isn't suppose to feel, right? Or is he bipolar?

"Sans... " I whisper with a small frown. "Fresh is acting weird... He looks discomfor **table**..." Sans looked at Fresh and nodded his head, before he turned to Error. "Error, I think Fresh is going to need a little help." Sans said with a small movement of his head. Error looked annoyed with me before looking at Fresh and grinning, Error... All my problems happened because of him... At least me and my bro are together again...

**(No one's Pov)**

"Hey Ink, what can we do if there is someone living in the other side of that portal?" Science said and everyone looked at Ink with curiosity.

"Well... Maybe we could just observe? After all if we do anything to piss the ones living in here we don't know theirs powers nor how many are living in here, there could be a million of possibilities... " Ink said while they walked towards the portal, some noises was heard along with a growl.

"Milord..." A voice alike Orange said before another screamed at the voice.

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK UNLESS I TELL YOU SO!" And silence, until the voice continued with a more calm tone. "Lets go, we can't lose that portal, we can go home if we go through it." Footsteps was heard getting closer, while the skeletons stayed with too much curiosity.

"Hmm? Who are they?" A more edgy version of Blueberry frowned, he glared at a more edgy version of Papyrus, who had a collar on his neck, the edgy Papyrus had his mouth opened, before he notice the glare from the edgy Blueberry and just shrugged his shoulders. "Who are you guys?"

Ink decide to introduce everyone and explain what was happening. After hearing everything the Edgy Blueberry snorts. "I already know everything I need to know... *pause and nods* It is correct that they know how to lets us go home..."

"Can we call you Raspberry?"Ink asked and Edgy Blueberry frowned before thinking about it.

"... Okay, if you guys want to call me Rasp." Rasp said with a smirk. "They will love my new nickname...*sighs* I can't wait to try more amazing food from them... You can call my bro..." Rasp said with a thinking face.

"Brown?" Ink asked again and Brown nodded his head.

"Hmf..." Rasp looked a little annoyed, before noticing something suspicions.

"Hello heree sugar~!" Purple and Indigo purred at Rasp, who frowned at them with disgust. Rasp tried to ignore them, while Indigo was okay with just trying to flirt, Purple got too much touchy touchy causing Rasp to snarl at him with a glare.

"If you touch me again...-" Rasp wasn't able to continue the threat because Purple hugged him before purring at him with a flirty smile. "..." Rasp sighed with a lot of annoyance and grabbed Purple and mumbled about punishing him and dragged him away from everyone else.

Indigo sweat dropped at Purple's happy grin, while Brown chuckled. "Your bro is very kinky... You better try to stop them from taking too long... My bro gets aggressive if the results aren't the ones he want..." Brown said and Indigo nodded his head before running after them.

"What does your bro do to you?" Red asked sweating red drops.

Brown snorted before sighing. "Nothing much... Oh, I remember." Brown put his hand on his pocket and took off a Bitty with a blue crack on his head and a grumpy look on his face. "This is Brass-"

"Just Brass" Brass interrupted with a small frown.

"...? Okay, he is Brass... I found him before Rasp, lucky him... Can you guys hold him before Rasp get back here? If he thinks this lil dude is mine... he will dust him..." Brown said with a sigh.

Red looked like he had another question, but Rasp was already going back holding Purple by his femur, he snarled and threw him to the ground with a disguised frown. "I can't believe someone is more freaky than you." Rasp ended with a glare at Brown, who shrugged his shoulders.

After Rasp glare at him, Brown grabbed his collar and gave to Rasp, who hold it with a calmer humming.

After all the confusion and some puns when Black and Rasp wasn't listening, they all got closer enough to see a red glowing oval portal.

"hey dudes, I think I saw something rad right that way, I will go check it out, you can go a- **head**." Fresh began to move away from the portal while talking, trying to make excuses, but Error ignore him with a malicious smirk on his face, he grabbed Fresh with strings, stopping Fresh from moving.

"Lets go into the Portal now, with no more ridiculous excuses." Error said moving his strings to make Fresh move towards the portal with some difficulty.

"Wait, bro, brah, dude, pal, amigo-" Fresh said random stuff while trying to hold onto anything while looking around to escape. Error ignored everything and keep controlling Fresh with lots of difficulty until Fresh was cm from the portal.

"I think-" Fresh ignored who was talking while successfully holding onto the white ground, it stopped him from moving to the portal...

While everything was happening, Rasp was looking at them with a frown before face palm himself and grumble some words... He waited for some more minutes before he got too annoyed and decides to help Fresh entering the portal by kicking him into the portal, everyone else was blinking confused or grinned happily like Error, but Rasp ignored them, before glaring at Brown and entering the portal. Black frowned at the Portal before entering followed by Error and the others Papyrus and Sanses, Red and Brown was the last ones to enter the portal.

"What did you do to make him so pissed at you?" Red asked with curiosity and Brown sighed.

"I accidentally flirted with the one he 'loves'." Brown said and continued. "..."

"... Wow you're the unluckiest dude or you have a skele **ton** of bad luck?" Red said with a grin while Brown snorted.

"You can say that Karma is a **bitch** because it bite my tail... I just had used my **spine** , because **spineless** skeletons doesn't exist..." Brown said with a sharp smile while Red snorted. "Well we better go before the Portal closes."

"What? The portal can close? Lets go!" Red said with a nervous tone and the portal really was getting smaller every minute. After entering the portal, everything flashes red and they all fall on the ground... "Wow this is that I call a **black** ground." Red whispered to some Sanses that was close by after seeing the black background.

Rasp ignored the pun and was waiting calmly, while all the others looked around in confusion, while the skeletons what was holding the bitties put them on the ground.

"This is like the void." Sans said looking around and notice two things. "The ground is darker than the horizon... Hm? What is that?" Sans began to walk on that direction and the rest followed him, Red follow with a frown. They stopped to see a figure siting on a chair using a computer with a giant monitor. The figure was using a lab coat and had hair, that looked like it was changing colors.

"Hey-" Red was about to continue, but the figure turned around showing theirs face towards the skeletons, causing Red to freeze along with Black and some others skeletons, the figure was a human like face.

The human said. "Hmm? New visitors and new faces? Interesting... Well, welcome to-" Red snarled loudly at the person, who ignored his snarl continuing as if they wasn't interrupted. "-I didn't expect so many guests to show up." They blinked with glasses on theirs face hiding theirs eyes before smiling. "I also didn't expected to see also little skeletons too."

"What the heck? A _funking_ human lives in here?" Red and Black said at the same time with a glare, they was so annoyed that they didn't notice Fresh censoring the words. The human frowned at them and turned back to the computer.

"What? Doesn't the weak human is scared of us? Well after all humans are cowards and weaklings." Red mocked them and humans in general, they sighed and got up from the chair and walked towards Red, stopping right in front of him, he looked a little nervous walked backwards.

(4?'s Pov)

This place isn't bad, but that human... doesn't looks like one really, after all human's hair doesn't change colors so fast nor they feel like a human... Great the others are talking about height...

"I didn't expect a human this big... Humans are suppose to be a lot smaller than some monster... Red is bigger than us too." Sans said to Star, who nodded, before snorting.

"Red also didn't expect that... The human is at the same height as him... They must be bigger than us..."

"Maybe it is us? I saw a timeline that the Sans from that timeline was 5'5, another he was 5'8, while in another universe he was 5'1..." Star looked on the ground before sighing. "Maybe our timelines are normal and the others monster are just bigger? Like the UH Sans, he was always 6'9..." Sans nodded his head after Ink explained about height being also have alteration from universes and AUs.

Interesting... The 'human' looks like they're going to talk again... I better stay out of theirs way and just watch...

**(No Pov)**

"I will alert you only one time, don't mock us, nor humans here, you will regret it." The human said with a blank face before turning back in the direction of the computer and walked toward it, but at the same time the human got closer to the computer a white portal appeared and the human looked at it sighing with annoyance.

Seconds passed by and a Sans looking like Red without a golden tooth walked out of the portal with a frown and glare at the human, before materializing a white sharp bone and attacking them by throwing it at the human.

The human with a blank face grabbed it to the surprise of everyone else and crushed it with theirs hand. The Sans snarled annoyed, before getting ready to attack with more bones, they sighed and closed theirs hands together and pulled them apart making a purple glowing bone, to the shock of the watchers.

"Fell you don't listens nor learns what we tell you... Well, don't you dare to say you didn't had a choice nor chances..." They said while the bones got closer to them, before they rotate the bone in theirs hands and slamming it against the white bones, breaking them in half, that continued on for some time, until Fell began to look tired from using too much magic, while the human looked relaxed, calm and calculative. "You can give up now and we will forgive you..."

"Never, you will have to dust me."

"Very well, this is time to say good bye..." The human said walking towards Fell, who tried to attack harder. "We already fought too many times, I know all yours attacks, I think I lied a little about you not learning anything... You aren't using yours Blaster..."

The human got closer enough to everyone to notice that Fell was a little shorter than the human, they held the purple bone while Fell was too tired to move, and raised the bone to hit him, but before the attack connected on Fell's head, they stopped, almost frozen, the face changes as if hearing another voice talking to them, they blinked before sighing. "Very well, I will let you deal with him, but remember..."

The human form and the lab coat changed into dark edgy clothes, a dark red sweater with black details, with black pants, the face estruture didn't change, while the glasses turned into black glasses and the human smirked and moved theirs glasses up a little to show intimidating red eyes, before moving back the black glasses and the Purple bone changed into a red color.

"Hello~. Long time we don't see each other..." They opened theirs mouth and talked the voice was a little older with a rough edge and a purr on theirs tone, while most looked confused with the change, Purple and Indigo looked more interested than ever. "We passed through a lot together, didn't we? Lot of time and fun..." They stopped smirking for some seconds, before touching the glasses.

"But I can't keep helping you like that.. Also I told you to not get close to those portals, I can invite you to enter as a guest..." They shook theirs heads, before grabbing his blushing head between theirs hands, the red bone float around them. "You was always a rule breaker, maybe that's 'probably the reason, that we get along~'." They got closer to him whispering the end to him with a humming tone and Fell grinned at the song.

"Next time I will invite you and you better accept it, they all get angry when you-" They began, but he interrupted them with a sigh.

"Lets just get over it..." He said with a frown and crossed his arms, he closed his eyes, crossed his arms, before opening his eyes with a smirk. "But I thought you couldn't mind me coming in there after you invited me..."

"Next time use the front door... Good bye my friend~." The human said before smooching his cheek and grabbing the bone. "Are you ready?" He nodded his head with a red face and the human throw the bone onto him, the bone hit him breaking the battle and causing him to fly right through the white portal.

  
"Sorry for you guys to see this...Hmm... I don't remember us inviting you guys..." They frowned a little thinking while a bitty said. "Excuse me? Can you help us?" They blinked and looked down and cooed at the little skeletons making Edgie to blush and glare at them, while Boss to looked angry, Brass had a curious frown and all the others blushed, while Cherry looked like he was about to cry. "You guys are so cute." Cherry blinked and blushed, while Papy and Azule jumped up and down, Sans and Bro was calmly looking at them and the others three rolled theirs eyes.

  
They got closer to the bitties and when theirs hands got close to the bitties, Edgie decide to bite one of theirs hands, after biting it, the human didn't react and it took some time to they notice there was something wrong with theirs hand, seeing Edgie biting it they snorted, causing Edgie to look at them while biting it. It was almost cute, if Edgie wasn't literally snarling while glaring at them. 

"... You know that in my home there is a small rule, it is eye for eye, bite for bite?" They said opening theirs mouth and showing theirs teeth to Edgie, he stopped biting and they smiled with a happy hum, causing Edgie to blush.

"Thanks, where I was again... Hmm... Yeah, visitors, we need to explain to you how does this works..." They looked like they could continue, but Rasp interrupted them.

"When they will come back?" Rasp said frowning, but they looked relaxed with smalls hints of annoyance, before snorting ignoring the question.

"I told you, they doesn't like cute words, what does you do? You don't need to tell me, I saw it all, also I didn't expect you to have weird tastes..." They said and Rasp blushed and frowned, but the second he was going to ask again, they interrupted with a smirk. "They will take a lot of time to get back, you took to long to come here, the portal was opened for 6 hours more than it should be..."

Rasp crossed his arms, glared at Brown and snarled a little. "That's his fault, he took too long and they wanted him here, even told me to bring him with me." Rasp pouted a little.

"Doesn't matter, you was late and they waited for you..." They said and Rasp looked pleased, they noticed Rasp's expression and they rolled theirs eyes, before fake coughing.

"Well you need to know about... our rules and how it works here..." They stopped to think a little.

"You know about Yandere versions of a AU?" Some shook theirs heads, but some nodded theirs heads.

"To be simple, Yandere versions are nuts, principally when they have someone as love interest... Can get really bloody..." They coughed a little. "They will look sweet and cuddly at first and then BAM!" They said moving theirs hand with a cutting neck movement with a grin.

"They will try to get rid of any kind of obstacle, be it someone that likes theirs 'love', a parent that is getting too much attention from theirs 'l.o.v.e.' ... maybe that's why the abbreviated was from..." They sighed. "It is rare to a Yandere version to appear, every AU have at least one... Well, the really nuts ones don't really have one like HT... They already are a Yandere... A really creepy one..."

"It can get really easy to know if a Yandere version is in control. First they will follow someone around ignoring anyone else, showing only affection to theirs loved ones and they l.o.v.e. attention, because if they get ignored for too long... Well... I don't really need to tell you do I? Yours expressions already told me what you guys know exactly that I said." They smirk at the skeletons shocked expression.

"They have a scary grin when they're trying to attack someone... like HT, psychotic grin that will pass the zygomatic bone, when they get too excited... Don't even think of pissing them off. I found something interesting.There is 4 ranks of Yandere levels. 

"The first rank is the easiest to deal with as they won't cross the line into violence. They will be very threatening and intimidating.. ... but will not ever cross that line." They said looking at Brass, who tried to ignore theirs look with a blushing face.

"Rank 2, have no problem being very violent and will harm someone so long as it is for the one they love. They tend to do everything they can for their loved one no matter what that might be. They pose no threat to the object of their affection and almost never cross the line into murder." They said with a sharp smirk and Brass remembered an YanYan at his last home.

"Rank 3 have no problem crossing the line into murder and will happily do so if it means being with their loved ones. They may even go so far as to kill their loved one just so no one else can be with them or if they are rejected." They said remembering Yuno.

Rank 4 is the most dangerous as they WILL kill their loved one. Not only will they actively attempt to do so... but they will EAT their loved one believing that this way they will always be together." They said with a whisper making sure Blueberry, Papyrus, Papy and Azule couldn't hear them. "Some versions of us can and will do that, so be very careful."

"My 'sib' is one of them, well theirs rank go from 1 to 3, but don't cha worry, I know how to deal with 'em. " They saw Blueberry waving his arm, and pointed to him. "Yes Blueberry?"

"Sib means sibling right?" Blueberry jumped a little, while the others looked suspicious at them.

"Well, I actually thought of them as my sibling when I was really young, until I notice how foolish I was... Or well, when they grew up... also it is abbreviated 'sib' means 'Soul In Between'... They always get pissed off when I call them sib so..." They smirked before smiled at the confusion on everyone's face. "When you guys meet Chara you will understand."

"Chara?" Most of the skeletons asked with variations of expression, the most happy one was Blueberry.

"Yes, don't cha worry about it, it's a nickname of them, I still thought the nickname Rage could be better, or Destroyer, they always enjoyed breaking stuff, like me, I also have many nicknames..."

"Theirs favorite nickname is Chara, but they also love Sassy and Yan... After watching an anime I decided to nickname them Yuno too... Theirs real name is ---." They said with a sharp grin, before grimacing and facepalming themselves.

"I forgot to tell you guys about my name. My name is Risk-" "Is that a name or nickname-" Someone interrupted them. "y... My name is Risky." They said frowning a little at the interruption, before continuing ignoring the question.

"We all have many nicknames, but only one name, we had only one nickname... before we meet the others AU, so because some of us had the same nickname we created another nickname after all it can get really annoying to call someone out loud and 5 others to also look at you... It happened a really long time ago..." Risky expression turned sad for some seconds before shaking theirs head.

"Our real name is (Y/N), but we can't use it since all of us can show up at the same time, so we made nicknames to fit ours personalities and we already have nicknames from ours... parent, showing our personalities, I was really risky when I was young, I was always looking for fight." Risky said with a grin.

"Really?" Blueberry asked with curiosity.

"Nope, my nickname was Crybaby, I always disliked that nickname. Always making me cry more..." Risky frowned a little. "I always was crying for everything, until... that day... My mom changed my nickname for Risky... and I grew up, never cried again." Risky said with a proud, but melancholic grin.

"I will let someone else explaining, I am really not good at explaining stuff, I don't have enough patience for that..." Risky said and seconds later, theirs skin turned red and disappeared and theirs clothing changed at the same time, showing a skeleton with closed eye sockets, wearing a purple sweater and normal pants, all the others skeletons, other than Rasp and Brown got a shocked look on theirs faces.

"Hello, my nickname is Frisk-" The skeleton began with a calm smile, while Red interrupted them and Black glared at them.

(Second Person: UT Reader... No one's Pov)

"You doesn't looks like Frisk." Red glared at them along with Black, while you shook your head, before changing your skull to look like a older Frisk, to the shock of everyone yet again, before changing back to your face from before.

"I am not Frisk, I am Frisky, there is a difference... Frisk is the human who most of you guys meet..." You stopped a little before nodding your head and grinning. "Even if Frisk also was frisky... *yawn* you guys can call me Frisky or Switch. After all I love changing my human form... Well not really but I don't have enough expressions on my skull, so..." You gave fingers guns and a pose, before covering yours skull with magic to from some flesh-like looking skin making you look like human with cyan blue eyes just to be able to wiggle your eyebrows and wink at the boys, before turning back into a skeleton with closed eye sockets, you snickered a little. 

"I was a really frisky kid when I was younger, well I still am like that, but at least I am not flirty like Flirty, they flirt with everything... They do need to stop flirting with everyone..." You said with a shake of your head. "But I admit they have some mad skills... You can't believe that they did... It was shocking and weird... But after some time observing Teddy, I decided he was very cute... he just needed a hug and someone to cuddle with him..."

"I have some questions..." Skullface said and you hummed, nodding your head.

"Yes?" You said hoping he could continue.

"What is going on here, you was that human scientist and an edgy human with red eyes and dark glasses now you're... Err... a skeleton? Or you're someone else?" Skullface said and the others nodded theirs heads.

"Well I'm a AU version of (Y/N)..."You said with a smile. "Or you could say I'm the Original UT version of (Y/N), that you saw was Science version, they are actually older than Science...-wait how-" You hummed interrupting the skeleton. "... and the edgy version is UF version of us... We all are living in one body... If you can call that living... You will meet the others, so I better tell you a little about them..."

"Hmm... lets begin with ours AUs, I will say the name they can also be called, theirs Alignment, the AU that they come from and theirs principal nickname, though some may have more nicknames or listen to most nicknames too, but if you call someone by a nickname they don't want to be called... like calling Risky with my nickname will make them annoyed and angry at you... Hmm, now how to explain Alignments..." You said thinking before grinning.

"... Alignments have only three types... G is abbreviation of Good, they will mostly want to be your friends, being bad to them will just make them sad, they take a long time to get angry with you, but it's possible... N is Neutral, they will try to be yours friends, but they may attack you if you do something bad to them or theirs friends... and B is Bad, they have the least patience of everyone else, also have a lot of blood lust so make sure to not piss one of them off." You took a deep breath... for some reason.

"Most of us have at least two Alignment, but we can change it... if someone keep tormenting one of the Good Alignment too much, theirs Alignment can change into a Neutral one, but only towards the person tormenting them, so be very careful... Also can happens on Neutral too turning them Bad to the person tormenting them... Or making the opposite also can happens, making a Bad one friends with you is a really smart choice, since they aren't afraid of entering fights, nor of getting hurt..." You took a small break to look around a little.

"But Neutrals ones can be more dangerous since they can get really calculative and don't mind fighting if there is a reason why they need to fight. While good ones only really fight and stops holding back, after they become neutral to protect someone..." You said sighing happily that the most annoying part was over, for now.

 "There will be some AUs that don't will be mentioned, but don't worry about it... This could be too long if I put all the AUs, also my memory isn't that good, if you don't know theirs names you can call them by the name that they're alike, as long as there is no one else around with the same nickname." You said with a smiled.

"There is four, first one can listen if called by my first nickname: Frisky... Alignment: (N/G) Principal Characteristics: relaxed and flirty... They don't like fighting and will make almost everything to not make conflicts, but it doesn't means letting you stomp on them... So the ones here are this is UT, meaning me... OT, Flirty... MT, Gang... DT, Dancer and SwapReaper, SR, Life." You said with a grin pointing to yourself after saying UT.

"I really don't want to explain Life to you, it could take a lot of my time and we really need to explain the basics, before the void reset itself." You said and ignoring every interruption the skeletons did. "No one is better than Life themselves to explain to you guys about them." 

"The other is named with UF's nickname: Risky... Alignment: (N/B) Principal Characteristics: Aggressive... They will always enjoy fighting, and they can get very dangerous when angry or annoyed with you, so don't even think of threating them or anything like that, they use some magic, but prefer using weapons or theirs signature attacks... UF, Risky... ET, Danger... HT, Psycho... "

"This is named after US's nickname: Isky... Alignment: (N/G) Principal Characteristics: Excitement, playful and energetic... They prefer to play instead of fighting, they're also proud of themselves and they can get uncontrollable sometimes and they are really naive, but someone is always watching out for them, they don't **(or can't)** use magic to attack or defend, they prefer hand to hand attacks or just physical attacks... US, Isky, they also hears by Blaze or Doggy or Swap, they hear by almost anything with good in front of the name even with any gender, like good ginger, good boy/girl... DT, Dream's version is Hope..." You said with a sigh. 

"Sky... Alignment: (N/B) Principal Characteristics: Mysterious and Cold... They have theirs way of thinking, generally will not mind you, but if you get them pissed at you, well you better run or get a lot of favors for them to forgive you, extremely protective... UM, Gangster... DT, Nightmare's version is Fear... and RT, Dead..." You said thinking a little more.

"Sometimes there is more than one characteristics or even with no general characteristic like IT, Paint, they're could be put in Isky or Frisky, but since they get really shy around others, they don't belong in a classification,..." You smiled. 

"MobMafia, MM are some of the AUs that got blended together, Gangster is mixed between Frisky and SK... And Uf, Fleshy is mix between Frisky and Risk... And our version of Science Sans is Smarty, is a mix between Frisky and SK."

"There is also blended fusions, they have a really confusing behavior, sometimes they can be angry at you and 3 hours later they can be seen hugging you, like SF..." You said pointing to Brown and Rasp, who looked happy with glowing eyes. "The fusions don't always have mixed classifications, SF, we call them Flame also listen as Risky..." You snickers a little at the surprised expression on the Sanses's faces. " **(Please don't call the Isky, they get really pissed off...)** Flame is a good example of blended fusion, they have both Swap and Risky thoughts and they're still connected to Swap and Risky, if you get both Swap and Risky to like you, Flame also will like you even if you doesn't interact with them."

"So is Flame a-?" Sans began with a curious tone, but stopped after Rasp glared at him, while you looked a little confused with that little of your expression could be seen.

"Err... I don't know how to answer that." You said with a snort, while Rasp glared at both you and Sans. "He gets really protective of Flame... And Risky thinks he is one annoying brat for not following theirs advice." You whispered to Sans before making coughing noises and continued.

"We can chose any gender, choosing and changing our gender is easy, but most of us prefer to be genderless." You opened yours arms with a happy grin before continuing. "I am genderless and most of the others are too."

"Most of us don't want a gender because it will change ours stats and our voice tones too, if choosing to be male, 'he' could be bigger and tougher looking with more Attack and Defense, but with less HP and Speed, but choosing to be female, 'she' could be smaller and more delicate looking, with more HP and Speed, but with less Attack and Defense... Being genderless means they will be balanced, it's easier to just be genderless... And we can change our genders if the person we like prefer a specific gender too." You nodded your head.

"I almost forgot, somes will prefer to be a gender a little more when others for reasons, like Risky prefer to be female, since theirs DNA are of a hyena and the females are the bigger and dominant ones, but I saw they being male too, but I don't remember the details, maybe they was from a Parallel UF?" You coughs a little changing the topic.

"...While Gangster actually change genders all the time, the gender is mostly notable by theirs clothing, when the gender is male, he will use a full black tuxedo, while genderless they will use a **(fav color you want the suit to have)** suit, while as female, she will use any Lolita, Classic Lolita, Old school Lolita, Sweet Lolita, Gothic lolita... The type of Lolita depends on the event or occasion or even the reason they changed to female..." You sighed. "There is also so many Lolitas photos..."

"What does you mean with photos?" Skullface looked at you with a curious tone.

"These clothes are made with paint... Paint made it with theirs magic, they represent us, we can take them off, but we can get them back with more easy than taking it off." You said pointing to your clothes while humming.

"The clothing also changes with us, if we change from a AU to another there will be a lot of differences, also darker colors means more dangerous, while more pastel color means less danger, Parallel of the same AU will also change the colors... But only Fleshy is really different, Fleshy is darker colors means less danger, while neon is the most dangerous they will ever get..." You said with a small shudder.


	3. A lil' meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky showing up, seeing Outertale's reader called Flirty for the first time without them talking to the skelebros, calming Cherry in a very weird way, but it does works and healing Brass, meeting Lil the bitty version of the reader, that is wild to the bone, that can and will bites someone for some reasons and thinks they're a pet instead of a companion like the others bitties... And Lil info, with two weaknesses every reader will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and this one was going to be only one chapter, but I had doubts about putting both here because I could lost the chapter and that scared me a lot... So there is still more explaining too...  
> Can you guess which two weaknesses all the readers have? 
> 
> Flirty sweater can also be https://dpegb9ebondhq.cloudfront.net/product_photos/1910911/6201_original.jpg or https://tvatemywardrobe.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/warehouse.jpg if you want to choose one.

"Hope you guys aren't talking about me." Risky said with a grin, while the others looked at there you was and saw another one, that looked like you, but had opened green eyes and a purple(or Favorite/Color) starry themed sweater. 

**(Second person OT's reader's Pov)**

You turned around and saw them looking at you, you blinked before grinning at them with a shining smile and waved at them holding a spoon.

Most of them looked a little awkward before looking away, but Papyrus and Blueberry waved back to you along with Papy and Azure, who jumped to be noticed. Risky snorted before shook theirs head.

"Stop getting distracted and get back to cooking." Risky said and you ignored it and keep waving, until Risky sighed rolling theirs eyes before waving back at you. You grinned and turned back into cooking humming happily.

"Sometimes I can't believe we live in the same Void..." Risky said before shook theirs head again. 

"You're as pathetic as that one." Edgie said before regretting it, when Risky glared at him with a snarl showing all theirs teeth and theirs head changed a little looking more animalistic.

Cherry began to shudder and this time the others wasn't able to calm him down, so Cherry cried... a lot... attracting Risky's attention, they turned to face him and looked at him, before putting theirs mouth really close to Cherry's head, everyone else **(But Rasp, he could care less and Nightmare... Well, he was just watching interested)** looked afraid that Risky was going to bite Cherry.

Cherry opened his eyes and saw Risky's face really close to him and he began to crying louder than before, Risky opened theirs mouth and licked Cherry's red crying face with theirs tongue, stopping him from crying for some seconds from surprise and shock, before going back to crying with a little less loud and Risky's red eyes softened before purring and nuzzling against Cherry, stopping only to lick him.

Cherry's cries began to stop little by little by licking, purring and nuzzling to the surprise of everyone. When he stopped crying Risky purred at him a little more before stopping and looking at him with a smile.

"Heh, licking someone's face always work on stopping cries, my mom did that to make me stop crying and I did that to stop Yan from crying too." Risky said with a humming. "We was so happy, before they decided to grow up... and you, kiddo are you okay now?" Cherry sniffed a little before nodding his head and Risky smiled turned into a grin.

While you looked at everyone at the table with a soft smile and said. "The food is ready." The food was floating in the air before stopping at the front of the ones that loves the food, but no one showed that they liked the food more than Red, since he was the only one drooling at the mustard, while everyone else was looking at theirs and eating it with hums and happy sighs. Black was eating with a frown before looking around and smile a little before making a frowning face again.

Risky only looked at Cherry with a hum before getting a little spoon and happily wagging theirs tail. "Here, eat this." Risky said putting the spoon with red glowing liquid towards Cherry, who looked at the others bitties that was eating theirs food... Or Brass, who was trying to eat his food without success. Cherry looked at Risky, who stopped waging theirs tail with a almost sad face, if anyone asks, Risky wasn't pouting while trying to give puppy eyes at Cherry.

But the puppy eyes worked since Cherry opened his mouth, Risky happily feed him, he stopped a little to taste the food and looked at Risky with a grin and opened his mouth again, Risky keep feeding him happily, until there was no more food and Cherry was dirty from the red glowing food.

Risky opened theirs mouth and slowly put Cherry on theirs mouth with theirs tongue, the bitties had looks from shocked (Sansy, Bro) and confused (Papy and Azure) to angry (Brass, Edgie and Boss), but Edgie was the only one trying to attack Risky.

After some minutes Risky hummed and opened theirs mouth and curled around theirs tongue was a smiling Cherry with both eye sockets closed, he was sleeping covered by a glowing red drool. Risky slowly put Cherry on the table and he sleeps comfortably and warm, Risky closed theirs mouth causing the drool to disappear into a red smoke in the air, it moved back to Risky.

"Here, all clean and warm... heh, he must been tired... I didn't expect him to sleep in so few minutes... Now thinking about it... I need to make more smalls little beds..." Risky said before seeing Brass having trouble ripping the raw meat to eat. "Are you okay in here?" Risky said putting theirs head close to Brass with blinking eyes, before sniffing moving closer to Brass. "You're smelling like something infected..."

"So what?" Brass said with a glare and a growl, which woken Cherry up from his sleep, Risky rolled theirs eyes annoyed with Brass behavior.

"You need to be healed. There is two ways, A: the harder/painful way and B: the fast and less painful way, which is this one." Risky said opening theirs mouth and pointing towards it, Brass grimaced before shaking his head with a 'nope', but Risky keep looking at him with a 'I'm not giving up'.

"I prefer no way, thanks." Brass said frowning, backing away from Risky's face.

Risky sighed. "Very well. The middle way it will be." Risky said turning towards the kitchen, before grabbing some stuff from it, getting back to the table, they was holding a sharp knife and a steel cutting board. Brass backed away from them with a scared look, while Cherry sniffed confused, but he got ignored, since he was still okay, as Risky sat on the table with a shudder, before putting the board under theirs tail and... *Slam*

They cut 6 inches of theirs tail, which was three pieces of theirs tail bone, the tail that was still connected was bleeding red glowing magic until Risky eat a red candy, the bleeding stopped and the tail regrew, but the pieces sliced off was still in the table. Cherry looked terrified, the skeletons watching them all looked petrified and if skeletons could become more pale than before, they all could look like paper.

"Calm down, it's almost like you just saw a maniac with a knife cutting people left and right." Risky grinned with a snicker. "Here, I will show you guys something cool..." They said pointing towards the pieces, it began to move until it formed a 6 inches skeleton with a tail, who looked like a smol version of Risky with white eyes, the clothing was like someone decided to make every bitty skeleton clothing into one.

The little skelly got up and jumped around turning towards Risky with a grin in theirs face. "Hello boss."

"Hey Lil. I have some jobs for ya." Risky said with an accent in the end, that got ignored as Lil jumped up and down squealing and making lots of noise, some almost like barking noises, before Risky coughed, stopping Lil from getting over excitement. "I will be counting on you." Lil stopped with a soldier salute.

"First job, get Brass and bring him to me so I can heal him, no hurting nor dusting him, you can hold him and carry him to me..." Risky said pointing to Brass, who shook his head and tried to teleport away, but Lil grabbed him on a strong hold, before he could even use a shortcut and pulled him towards Risky, but he keep struggling against Lil until he was able to get them to release with a push and some kicks.

Lil got annoyed with that, but they continue trying to get him, but he accidentally hit Lil's head with a bone, cracking half of theirs head. It looked like slow motion film, some flinched, some blinked, while the rest just keep watching.

Brass stopped to look at the damage, he looked sad for hurting Lil, before saying with regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you."

Lil ignored him and snarled at nothing, before body tackling him on the table, pinning him down, his head was at the direction of the bitties, letting them see that the blue color of his magic was turning into a creepy yellow on the center and the wound edges was a sickening green, Lil grabbed his arms and put him behind theirs back and since he was bigger than Lil, they decide to hold him up a little, they keep trying to make sure he couldn't be able to touch the ground. Risky snorted seeing the scene along with many others skeletons, principally Red, pity for him since he was still eating the mustard and making it go through his nose hole but everyone else was distracted with Lil or something else so he was able to clean himself before anyone noticed.

 

**(Risky's Pov)**

 

It was a little funny seeing someone smaller being able to grab someone bigger than themselves and carry them, hmm... every skelebro was watching with curious looks on theirs face...? Why Red has small trails of mustard on his face and his clothes, doesn't he knows how to eat mustard?

While the bitties was different yet the same, Orange and Sans like Sansy and Bro keeping theirs brothers calm, both who was trying to cheer Lil and Brass, Boss snorts in amusement and shakes his head with a smirk, Edgie keep snorting and snickering, Cherry looked at them before looking at me with a confused expression and hints of tears on his eye socks... I smiled at him and nuzzled him, calming him a little...

...He is so freaking cute, I want to hug him and cuddle him forever... Oh gosh, my tail is wagging again. I really hate when Swap's genes mess with us. I still have to remember to prank Smart... they will get it for the prank Smart played on me they even ate my chocolate and put strings around the place so I could trip.

I'm still waiting for when Lil gets Brass close enough to my mouth... making healing liquid magic is easiest to do on my mouth, all thanks ours humans genes... heh, it is interesting that Lil is bringing Brass to me by holding him over theirs head. I snort a little, his little legs are moving so fast, he does remind me of a cat/dog that doesn't want to take a bath...

Great now I remember the cute animals video I watched with Smart... they was so cute~... No! I can't squeal... Oh gosh, they're all so cute... Err... Stupid tail that keeps moving... Swap's genes are really strong, but after all they can't even stop still.

 

**(No's Pov)**

 

Risky opened theirs mouth when Lil and Brass got close, but Brass used his legs and feets to pull against Risky's teeth stopping Lil from moving closer, Lil didn't notice it until three more tries before noticing it and giving up on that way.

Lil got another idea, so they moved back to the direction they come from, putting the, still struggling, Brass in front of them and theirs back to Risky, who keep theirs mouth opened. Lil began to move backwards at a fast pace, they got closer enough to jump into Risky's mouth with Brass on theirs hold.

Brass was really pissed off, he snarled, growled and cursed a lot, which Fresh censored, before Risky closed theirs mouth, the noise stopped and Risky sighed. "Brass is almost a drama queen, he didn't needed to do that, trying to run away and fighting isn't the way to go."

"What is going to happens with him?" Cherry asked and Risky hummed.

"The same that happened to you." Risky said with a hum. "He is going to sleep for some time until the healing magic is done."

"So you aren't eating Brass?" Azure asked and Risky moved theirs head a little to the left like a dog before snorting.

"If I wanted to eat Brass, I could have done it easily..." Risky sighed.

"Why are you sighing so much?" Sans asked causing Risky to look at him with a tired frown.

"I'm... well... I'm... tired of everyone thinking I'm a evil monster, I am just... Forget it." Risky said with a snort , before going back to normal. "It wasn't important, I'm just so tired..."

"So why don't you go to sleep?"

"Well if I sleep another Risky could control the body and they could be mean to you guys... So it is better to just wait until you guys are back on yours houses." Risky said looking at you, who blinked before shrugging your shoulders

"But what about us?" Boss said frowning and Risky made a humming sound. "What will happens to us? We didn't had a lot of stuff before this void..."

"You guys can stay here, if you don't have a home to go. Or you guys can live in our home." Risky said pointing to a portal that showed up the second they pointed at it.

"That is the portal, but right now, no one will/can enter it... Our job is make sure no one bad will enter it." Risky said humming a little and opening theirs mouth and a sleeping Brass appeared, he was being held by theirs tongue slowly getting closer to the table, while Lil was holding onto Risky's tongue. When Brass was close enough Risky released him and Lil released the tougue.

Brass was sleeping with his head glowing red even after Risky's mouth being closed. Lil didn't looked hurt, the cracks disappeared and they was walking around, while Brass was sleep.

"Hey, Lil, the second order is to make all the bitties to smell like us." Risky said and Lil nodded theirs heads, walking closer to Boss, who suspiciously glared at them and Lil jumped at him at a fast pace enough to lick Boss before he could react. After licking the shocked blushing Boss, they licked Edgie, who blushed and tried to hit (on?) them, but they easily dodge before licked Papy, who giggled happily, after the blushing Azure, the frowning/blushing Bro, the sleepy Sansy, who blinked before blushing a little.

"Why didn't you licked Cherry?" Boss said blushing with a angry confused frown, while Cherry looked confused.

"He already smell of us." Risky said with a snort. "Now at least you guys will not be attacked by one of us, but it's better to not risk your luck, so... no pissing anyone." Risky said ignoring Boss growls.

"You did a good job... Now the third job, protect them." Risky said and Lil moved theirs head like a confused dog.

"Protect them?" Lil looked confused for seconds, before excitement took over them. "You mean I will stay in here? I am free from going back into the body." Lil began to jump up and down, but one serious look from Risky calmed them down.

"I will be the best guard dog you will ever see, I will take care of them, look out for them, protect them and help them with any question they will have, _heck_ I will even feed them. You will not regret it boss." Lil said with theirs tail wagging at a fast rate. Risky nodded theirs head before Brass woke up, his head stopped glowing red and the hole was blue like it was suppose to be.

"Thanks, for... you know? Helping me... I guess." Brass said with a awkward smile, while rubbing his head. "I feel a lot better, my headache also is gone..." Risky grinned at him, while Brass blushed a little.

"Why Lil wasn't sleeping?" Science asked, while the others watched with curiosity on theirs faces.

"Well, Lil's magic, like us are for healing and regenerating over attacking." Risky said pointing towards the bone they made. "Lil's automatic regenerating theirs body, while Brass can't regenerate unless he is sleeping or eating magic food. Well that's the reason we use at most 5 to 6 bones to attack. We can't create too many bones to attack or our magic..." Risky said frowning a little before coughing.

"We don't use many attacks, simply because we can't use too much, we get exhausted really fast and it could be dangerous to us too. We have a type of magic called regeneration, we can survive our bodies turning into dust as long as our soul is okay. We can even remake our body with magic, in some cases we can even heal our soul, which we mostly guard our soul inside our heads." Risky said pointing to theirs eye-socks. "You can't see it because we make our eyes always glows."

"And we can freely move our soul to dodge attacks like some humans, but by moving our soul around our body, even moving it outside our body while still dodging attacks." Risky said before humming again. "Here, I will show you guys. Hey Outer." Risky said and you blinked from the drawing you was doing. "Help me with this explaining stuff."

"Sure, that you need help with?" You grinned before looking at the skeletons with a grin.

"Use some of yours attacks." Risky said and you frowned. "No really I need help."

"Hmf. Okay, but it better not be another prank." You said with a small annoyed tone before holding your hand and creating a green fire ball.

"This isn't the one I want..." Risky said and you snorts with a 'too bad, that's that you're getting'. "Okay... okay, now shoot me." You rolled your eyes and moved your hand creating ten green fire balls in the air without any problem, the balls of fire floats around you in a circle.

While Risky make 5 red bones, one of the bones was being held, while the rest was floating in the air, Risky began to spin the bone in theirs hands and the others also began to spin moments later.

"Now... ready... GO." Risky said and you nodded before moving your hand to the front of you and the fire moved at the same time, while Risky was different, they moved the spinning bone forward and the floating bones also moved, but they keep spinning and distancing themselves, moving towards you.

The bones easily destroyed the fire stopping it from getting any closer, while they keep moving forwards, they almost touched you, but you was able to dodge by moving your tail down, floating upwards as if the gravity didn't affected you.

You stayed floating while Risky moved the bones left and later at north, none of them understood the movement until the bone also followed the movement, coming behind you and almost striking you. You moved your tail up while moving your head down as if diving and you dodged them returning to your first position.

The next turn was almost the same as before, Risky moved towards theirs hand again and the bones followed the same movement, you also made the same move, but when you was landing Risky ran towards you with theirs spinning bone, you made more green fire balls and joined them all together making a shield. Risky slammed the bone against the shield attacking it and making cracks showing up, the bones made another full circle and you had to dodge them again.

It keep happening more times until you was exhausted, while Risky wasn't tired, your body began to crack a little, before you grabbed a glowing blue rock and ate it. Your body turned normal as if nothing was wrong with it.

"Thanks, now you can go back to that you was doing before." Risky said with a sharp grin while you looked a little confused, before you shrugged deciding that it wouldn't be good to know what the crazy Risky was thinking with some grumbling about 'some skeletons are nuts'.

"See that happens when we don't have enough magic or when we attack too much? We being to crack, that happens to our souls too." Risky said to the surprise of the others. "We can't get dusted normally by damage, we are too determined. You may think of us as perfect amalgamates."

"That glowing rock, was that a rock from the wishing room?" Sans said with blank eyes. "These rocks are important to us..." Risky saw his face before snorting.

"Yep, you never noticed that these rocks are full of magic? They can be eaten if you have a good/working digestive system." Risky said ignoring the angry expression of some skeletons. "We need it to replenish our magic... But we always will also need monster/magic food and human food too."

"After all the rocks will get affected by resets too, while the rocks grabbed will stay here, they will also go back to theirs world after a 're-spawn', to replace the ones we took at every reset, so even if we take all rocks from one timeline, the timeline will always have rocks, no matter how many we take from it." Risky ended blinking at the skeleton calmer expression.

"So they will come back?" Sans said calming down and Risky nodded ignoring the anger.

"Yep, they actually get cloned when they travel to our portal, just like gold clothes and objects." Risky said before looking at all the skelebros confused faces. "You guys are also cloned, your original form is still in your timeline, but don't worry about it, you will be able to go back... That is why you guys don't remember when you get back to your timeline, that also happens so there is no paradoxes in here..."

"Even if someone from a Original timeline that was doing something important to the multiverse 'enter this void', they are clones... They have two choices, stay here and let theirs original body behind and join us or go back to theirs body and continue theirs journey. It could be great for them if they are suffering from a destroyed timeline, they can join our world..." Risky said with a hum.

"Why could they even think of joining your timeline?" Sans said and Risky grinned sharply, before humming and shook theirs head.

"You will be staying here long enough to understand the why." Risky said with a unfamiliar tone and you walked close to Risky, who rubbed theirs face against Cherry's blushing face and also on Brass, who also blushed a little. "You guys still are different from your originals too, you have your own personalities, they make you who you are now... Don't forget it."

"It almost the time... it sure flies fast when you're having fun. You guys can stay with us, if you want to..." Risky ended with a grin looking at the bitties, everyone of them blushed, while Papy smiled nodding his head, before Risky turned into a red glow and flied back to you.

"Well, our turn is done for now." You said before going back into UT version of yourself. "It's good to be back..." You noticed Lil looking at the others bitties and smiled. "Hello again, it's a long time since we last meet each other. Who summoned you now?"

"Risky." Lil grinned and you laughed a little.

"Lucky us, last time if I remember well, it was Fear that did it." You said with a more awkward grin and Lil nodded blushing a little. "That order that Fear did of making everyone unhappy was hilarious, they didn't expect you to prank everyone and when they showed up, you pranked them... it was the best, even if you did pranked everyone else too, almost everyone got angry at you for a long time..."

"Yep, I had no choice... But I admit I enjoyed all the pranks I did to everyone, principally Fear..." Lil had a mischievous grin on theirs faces.

"Hum, hum." You nodded before shuddering a little. "I remember Danger's reaction to your prank, I never saw them so pissed off. Paint and Fleshy had to calm Danger, it wasn't easy, Danger attacked everything that moves... They always did that before, but now? Gosh..."

"When they ever didn't attack anything that moves?" Lil said with a shrug while still grinning and you laughed again and a coughing interrupted your chat.

"Can you continue explain to us?" Science began and yo hummed with a confused face.

"That about Chara/Yuno/Yan, whatever their name/nickname are." While Red said the rest nodded theirs head with some hesitation.

"Oh I see, sorry for forgetting that... Now, different from us, Yuno will only use two types of names, theirs true one and theirs nickname, all of theirs nicknames are accepted, different from us..." You smiled ignoring Red's glare from being ignored.

"Yuno didn't meet the others AUs of them, so they didn't have a need to get 'more' nicknames, also they doesn't need to worry about that anymore..." The smile looked awkward and sad for some seconds.

"Yan only changes into the AU of the principal body... Meaning it could be my AU right now." You said with another grin. "The one in control of the principal body will change our world too... That's one of the reasons we live in this void... and not on our world..."

"What is this void?" Science asked with a curious look at you with an awe tone. "Also what does you meant with changing world?"

"This void is called Opposite Void, or Determined Void... Only beings with a lot of Determination can pass and live here." You said with a calm smile at the freaked out expressions. "Don't worry about the Determination in yours bodies, it's harmless..."

"I can't believe you, some of us know exactly how ''harm''less the Determination is..." Orange said frowning, while Blueberry frowned at him a little. "What bro? It's the truth."

"You guys are okay in here, it's safe because of the Portal you guys entered through, it injected... I meant fussed a dilute Determination on you, that's why the portal was red, you guys didn't notice the Portal was red until you guys passed through it and it turned white?" You asked and they all shook theirs heads.

"This Void is glowing a dark red, but you can only notice if you get though another Portal, you saw the Portal that Fell came from... It was a glowing white Portal, it didn't had Determination enough to him to stay here for too long..." You said nodding your head.

"The reason we live here, is because we aren't stable, we need to change a lot to make every soul inside us happy." Your eye-socks narrowed a little more then before.

"... Our world couldn't survive that much changes, it could glitch and it couldn't be pretty... So the principal body lives in here and all of us live here... We monitor our world through that computer." You moved your head towards the computer.

"Even so, without one of us in our world, it could stop until we get in here, so we decided to let one of my souls to live in here and watch over the others, while everyone else stayed here... The others can visit us too, I love it when our family visit..." You said with a happy smile.

"How did it happened?" Sans said with a hints of apprehension and concern. "It wasn't natural, was it? What happened to your world..." You could even heard the '...will/can it happens with our too?', but Sans didn't continued.

"That machine... We was normal, like you guys... Well, I'm lying..." You smile was bitter looking like your voice. "We was weaker, our only purpose was only to balance all your AUs timelines and multi-universes with ours... But that machine, it wasn't suppose to exist, it wasn't planned, heh, it was a anomaly." You said without emotion before sighing.

"Our AUs was a lot like yours, as much as yours are right now, every timeline that was created or could be created already existed in here. Now..." You opened your arms. "This is nothing, but a empty space with one world that we can't live on... That stopped being ours a long time ago." You looked at the ground before humming.

"... i can't forgot to tell you guys about how does our bodies works too... i'm sorry about that..." You looked tired, even your voice was tired. "i still need to explain with more details about our existence..." You said before taking a deep breath and getting back some energy you lost after humming.

"As I said before, our purpose was to balance your Universes with all the AUs that exist or could exist, equilibrate like positive and negative Ions, you guys are positive and we are negative..." Your tone changed.

"That machine... it broke the balance of everything, they become so pissed off too... They create seven 'Undertale'-Prime, they chose one of the 'Undertale'-Prime liked and destroyed the others all because, the others used the machine..." You shuddered more.

"They even destroyed theirs own world, creating the first void... Which created another version of them... A opposite..." You shuddered a little.

"They got imprisoned in the void... far away from theirs family when Gaster used the machine on the first time... They was so pissed that they got stuck, not being able to see theirs family..." You sighed. "But that is a story for another time..."

"The first time an original used the machine, the original broke into many shards, the shards separated from theirs timelines began to absorve energy and later... the shards turned into AUs, they all was formed into the same time..."

"The timelines was synchronized... They also had many characteristics with the original timeline they come from... the machine was also one of them." You turned into a human and frowned, before changing the topic.

"... We hadn't enough magic to fight one on one with an Sans... But that isn't important now..." You said with a sigh.

"All Universes have magical connections with theirs opposite universe(OU), when one of the worlds of theirs OU is destroyed or just stop existing, the other loses strength and energy to be able to survive. As I told before the machine breaks the timeline, not the world, so these resets are all because of the machine, after all it messed up with the balance of the worlds..." You looked away from them.

"These resets are side effects of using that machine... Now using the machine is already a bad idea, but what happens when many universes use the same machine at the same time?" You grimaced. "It stopped to be balanced, we wasn't able to deal with the grow rate of the AUs nor did our void..."

"All your universe expanded creating the Anti-Void, while our shrinks causing a gravity pull, or a magic current..." You looked away before looking at the table and sighing.

"I think it could be easier to show you guys that." You said moments before changing into Risky, who rolled theirs eyes.

"Always dramatic and sensible, sometimes I really hate losing to them the control of the body..." Risky stopped before blinking at theirs confused faces.

"Heh, we all agreed into sharing our body after many fights and... it was really messy, everyone wanted to be in control... Took years and resets to help us living together... There is still problems between most of us, but we are working on it." Risky said scratches theirs head.

"You see, naturally there only one that can/should control the body, while the rest will not be able to make choices, only observe, but who really want to give up on having control of the choices we make? No one... So we all fought about who should be the AU to control the principal body, most was easily convinced by (UnderTale/NicKname or (UT/NK)) to let them in command, but the rest? We don't give up because of some pretty or smooth words..." Risky said with a grin.

"So we decide to make a tournament, the one with more humans and monsters souls could be the winner, the human souls, you know how monsters get them, but the monster souls? They only really count if you have enough to make one human soul, so it wasn't really the monster souls, but the souls of the same AU, (UT/NK) already told you guys about parallels Universes, right?" Risky smirked when they saw the nods of the skeletons.

"The monsters souls we counted was Parallel of the same AU as us, since our souls are formed from every Soul from the same Parallel AU as we, example all UT's joined together, forming one UT soul and body, most of us joined the same AUs as we, but some are a little different, Mob and Mafia had a really alike sense, so they accidentally got mixed/blended..." Risky said before deciding they already have enough info on that.

"The winner was (UT/NK), they didn't had the most human souls counting alone, but they had at least 50% more when all of us on monster souls... and almost all of theirs monster souls had the number of 20 humans souls each..." Risky said to the shock of the skeletons.

"What? You guys attack with magic only, we use a little of magic with lots of physical attacks and humans bodies are more fragile against physicals attacks." Risky said with a snort. "Instead of you guys stop attacking the souls that are strong against monsters's magic..." Risky stopped to shake theirs head.

"Now I will tell you guys about another problem that we got... about the Parallels AUs souls... I told you guys about the clothes, not changing theirs details, only changing theirs tones into darker or pastel colors, they actually meant that a Parallel is in control, it isn't really suppose to happens, only on some really extreme cases... If they don't agree with a choice they will try to take control..." Risky grin turned into a grimace.

"Err... Some of us doesn't have a balanced soul and some of the souls refuse to let someone else in control, the ones with bad parallels, where everyone is dead or killed are some of them, while the good ones lost the will to live and fight, after all there was 'so many ways' to bring back theirs perfect world where everyone was happy and alive... they got fused with the ones still living." Risky sighed using sarcasm on some parts.

"Our fight of control the body, is hard, every monster soul votes, the one with most votes win... I was able to convince the majority, but... It's hard to fight everyday for control, sometimes I will lose for some time, but I will always come back... So don't worry about it." Risky said looking at Cherry's sad face with a smile.

"Just be very careful, there is some that will have white clothing with no detail and a tail with tones different from theirs heads too, if you notice anything off, stay away from them, but don't ignore them too much, they like to talk when someone is listening, just... be really careful. They don't care about rules nor friends with others, only really matters if they're friends with you or not, that also works for black clothing with dark details too." Risky said with a sad sigh.

"I will watch over them, it is my job." Lil said rolling theirs eyes after hearing everything. "But I think it could be easier if 'they' stayed with me..."

"Are you sure?" Risky hummed and Lil nodded theirs heads and Risky sighed. "I will go call Yuno." Risky said before looking at theirs phone, grabbing it they took from theirs pocket and walking away to talk to Yuno, the fells skeletons got more interested in Risky chat with Yuno and ignored the talk between bitties.

"What kind of bitty you even are?" Boss frowned and Lil blinked before grinning with a wagging tail.

"I am a guard bitty, created by both humans and monsters scientists to be alike a guard dog... Different from others bitties, I'm a lot more animalistic and territorial... My true form is 16 inches, or a size of a medium dog, I can jump over 1 meter." Lil said with a grin.

"I'm excellent climber and survivalist with my sharp and little claw like fingers. I have a strong bite and can dodge anything bigger than myself, since I am really fast, I'm personalized to be like a mix between a cat and a dog, without the fur problems." Lil hummed with theirs tail wagging happily.

"I'm mostly nocturne, so even if I ate 8 PM I will get hungry at 12 PM, for some reason I can't really explain..." Lil said shrugging theirs shoulders.

"I see others bitties as my owners too." Lil said and the others bitties looked confused. "You guys are more like companions, while I am really a pet that can talk."

"I'm grumpy when it's cold or when I'm cold, I can get sick fast on low temperatures. If I get too cold, I will get sick and I'll cough shudder and sneeze, if I don't get into a warm place after that, I will freeze until someone put me in a warm place with hot water, if I am frozen you can put me slowly on a place with boiling water and let me stay in here, to me it could be like staying in a hot-spring, I'll be grumpy, but letting me stay in a hot-spring could make me happier too." Lil sighed happily.

"I'll not get hurt by hot temperatures nor fire, I can survive living in lava, so don't worry about me when you see me jumping into campfires..." Lil hummed again. "And if the temperature of a room I'm in, is warm enough, I will produce enough body heat to keep the temperature warm, like a small heater."

"I can eat a lot of stuff, from raw meat, dog food... to many others stuff, at night, I will search for food when hungry, so don't need to worry about feeding me just be careful to have food to me to eat at night, I'll get grumpy if I'm not feed and I eat a lot." Lil said nodding theirs head.

"Don't mistreat me or you'll regret it, I understand words and I like obeying orders, so at any abuse, I'll attack and try to rip yours face off." Lil said the end with a dangerous tone, before changing to normal.

"I get very protective with the ones I'm protecting, so... even if they get hurt by accident, I'll attack the ones who hurt them... It can get dangerous with a bitty with an aggressive personality biting my owner... I could attack..." Lil said glaring softly at Edgie, who began to sweat a little.

"Also just because I'm little, it doesn't meant that I'm not dangerous because I can't use magic..." Lil pouted. "I can crush bones easily too... Err... Well I can rip stuff and bones with my teeth..."

"What about Yuno?" "They also have a bitty version, which is a lot alike a Yanyan. But they get jealous of me and others bitties..." Lil said to the worry of Cherry. "But I can manipule them to help me protect you guys, it will be easy as a pie."

"Well, we got Yuno to come here, without magic ready to attack anyone..." Risky said with a awkward smile. "I will tell you guys about that happened with our worlds, but now we should wait for Yuno to show up."

"Wait, can you continue about Lil?" Azure said and Risky hummed before moving a eye socket to Lil.

"I said about being animalistic, territorial, protective, extremely resistant to fire, I'm like a small heather, can be frozen, excellent climber, survivalist, I have sharp claws and teeth with a strong bite, I'm fast..." Lil awkwardly smiled at Risky. "I'm also nocturne and I eat lots of food...?" 

"Well that's a little right... You go to sleep at 2 AM and you need to eat at least monster and human food every two days, the specie of bitty,which is called Guard Bitty, also enjoys eating raw food. Raw meat too, but theirs favorite raw food is ramen noodles... Err, dry ramen noodles... They also like dog and cat food... If they don't like something they will not eat it." Risky said looking at Lil, who nodded theirs head with a grin. 

"Guard bitties have versions of themselves, like all others bitties, but they are different by animal DNA... There is some versions, dog, cat, dingo, hyena and wolf... Which also can be connected with us, since they're small versions of us." Risky said and Lil nodded theirs head. "Lil is a mix between cat and dog... Different from us, they will never be able to control the principal body... Like us, the versions represent." Risky awkwardly sighed.

"... Err... The dog version is US, the cat is UT, Dingo is SF and wolf is MM. Each one of they'll have different characteristics and behaviors, even attacking patterns. I will tell more later don't worry about it... ARGH. This is too hard to explain... I will read the book of the bitty specie, okay?" Risky said and Lil nodded.

"Bla, bla, bla... Ok, found some stuff we didn't talked about... Also for taking care of them, they have four bars, but only three can be seen visible: Friendship (F), Bonding(B), Obedience(O), while the invisible one is Happiness(H)." Risky said pointing to Lil, who blinked before grinning. 

"These bars can get positive(+) or Negative(-) points(P), like temperatures. You can get + P by interacting with the bitty, while getting - P by making stupid stuff, being mean or evil. The more + P you have the less - P you will get, unless doing really evil and mean actions. You can get from 10 P to 1 P depending on the bar and what did you do, the bar goes until 200. You can get from +200 P or -200 P. It is really recommended to not get less when +5 in any bar... For safety of everyone and you." Risky said holding a book.

"As you already know Guard bitties have difference from each version. The dog bitties are more alike dingos and wolves while the cat and hyena versions are more alike... Both cat and dog version are more common than the others versions, because the others versions need more professionals owners." Risky hummed reading the pages until they found some interesting stuff. 

"The aggressive meter... The most aggressive are dingo, wolf, hyena and lastly are dog and cat... While cats are mostly lazy, they are very protective, theirs blood lust only shows up when they're protecting something. They can jump over 2 meters to scratch... the invader's... eyes before ripping theirs throat while the invader is in the ground... Err... Very informative right? " Risky scratched theirs head while Lil wagged theirs tail happily. 

"You must be asking yourself 'How I can get more P on those bars?' Well, these bars will always change all the times, but it's better to check on them on... your... watch?" Risky said reading before making some small pauses in confusion. 

"Well it's written here..." Risky shrugged theirs shoulders, before continuing. "You can get OP(Obedience Points) by training your bitty, giving them orders or commands or teaching your bitty... These also give BP(Bonding Points)."

"While feeding, petting, talking, giving baths, cuddling/hugging, sleeping close to your bitty, staying with your bitty will give FP(Friendship Points) and (BP)." Risky said petting Lil's head, who purred happily. "Some bitties like being pet in different places, but they all move getting pet in theirs head." 

"Dingos are the only version that will trying to bite you, no matter the status of the bars. Only difference is that in - they'll try to rip your flesh, while + makes them randomly try to bite you, a lot more softer when the -, but still..." Risky snicker before whispering. "Just like Flame..." Lil laughed nodding theirs head.

"There was a project of making Owls versions, but the project was cancelled... To the anger of Smart, who wanted to have a bitty version of themselves." Risky said with a serious tone and Lil rolled on the ground laughing.

Risky laughed a little before coughing. "Now lets end this with a theater... Lil, you'll 'be my' bitty kay?" Lil nodded theirs head happily and Risky jumped on the table. "There was a person in the shadows... They tried to attack me." Risky said with a dramatic gasp and Lil got serious and jumped in front of Risky snarling and Risky face-palmed themselves. "I forgot about that... Oh, well... There is some commands someone could say...:" 

"Attack"... and the bitty will attack with pride, ready to prove they are good protectors, depending on the bitty you will get from +10 to +1 P on all the bars..." Risky hummed. "After the bitty is attacking you can tell the bitty "STOP/ DONE" and the bitty will obey with lots of pride." 

"The no command: "..." that will make the bitty wait for one unless the attacker leaves or tries to attack, attacking will make the bitty attack back, after that you can use "STOP" after the bitty attacked... and the..." Risky sighed.

"DON'T ATTACK" command, a bitty'll always dislike that command... you will get from -10 P to -1P on all the bars depending on the bars... and if your bar is too low, the bitty may attack you before attacking the attacker..." Risky said nodding theirs head. 

"These bitties are made primary for guarding, protecting and fighting, so it's common to them to want to fight... Different from the others bitties... While the dingos are the ones that need to fight a lot since they're need it. Now enough learning, I can't read more bitties fact or I'll scream." Risky said with a roll of theirs eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say, does anyone knows Which is the 1's Pov, 2's Pov, 3's Pov and 4's Pov from the first chapter? It is a bonus. also I will not have to worry about writing them as 1, 2, 3, 4, there will be some more... but I don't know about it.


	4. Explaining and the first possible Geno Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is more like a explanation of the AU, Multiverses, Multi-Universes, Parallel Universes, also explains why the skeletons are different from theirs original ideas, if they do get OCC, even if I don't want to make a OCC skelebro... The explanation may not be right and stuff like that... May not be cannon on the others, but it's cannon on this story. And bitty you info will be next chapter that will be ready 100% more fast when this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... Also a 'scene' or flashback, with Frisk on a genocide route, that genocide is very different from a normal one. So warning: Genocide route marked as :: :: the ending will also have ' :: ' so if you want to skip that part don't worry about it, just pass the ::: and click F3 before putting :::: .  
> Remember, any part that you didn't understood will be changed to make everyone enjoy the story better. the drawing is ( http://galaxya-13.deviantart.com/art/Timelines-explaining-drawing-635319873?ga_submit_new=10%253A1474256264 )

"So what does you do in the computer?" Science looked at the computer with a curious tone.

"Well, we can observe the AUs from others voids." You said with another hum. "And we have all that data in that computer." You said pointing towards the computer. (The monitor is a Ostendo CRVD 43" Curved Computer Monitor or a Samsung SE790C.)

"All the files and data are watched over by Smart, they also use a lot of theirs time to read fanfictions and watch anime..." You remembered something funny.

"You can actually see what they're seeing without even reading the story... When they are reading something fluffy, they will squeal and move a little... when it's something sad or angst, they will dry theirs eyes in any fabric they have close by..." You got a huge grin on your face before continuing.

"Romance, now that's hilarious, when the couple they like are getting romantic, they will do a happy silent scream, you know the one when you're so happy, you're going to scream really loud, but your voice doesn't shows up and you stay with a opened mouth smile? Smart does that all the times... And when in theirs skeleton form... well they can get really scary by accident." You snickered a little.

"They don't have any resistance to alcohol too... If you guys stay in here for some time you will see the hilarious scene, they may look cold, but they are sweet deep down."

"So you observe us... What does you know about... us?" Sans asked after hearing everything, ignoring all the trivia about Smart.

"Well..." You grinned. "I know a lot more than you know... We observe all the others AUs and Multi-Universes."

"You means Multiverse?" Ink asked with a small hint of confusion.

"Nope, Multiverse is when lots of different AUs meet each others, I really do meant Multi-Universes." You grinned. "There is many AUs, but tell me, what happens when the AU chose another path, one that normally couldn't be possible for that AU... Those universes are called a Parallel Universe, Multi-Universes are where these Parallels stay." You said before stopping the grin on your face when you saw the confusion still on theirs faces. "Err... I will try again..."

"Take Geno as a example, he was an original Sans, but making one really incomum choice he changed his world into a Parallel Universe, until he was accidentally got forgotten by his universe when he died and another original Sans showed up... Making him into a different AU... The risks of resets in a parallel universe is that." You said sighing.

"Multi-Universes are created when an important key or person/human/monster choose to act or do something very differently from the choices they can chose... it causes the timeline to get separated from the first one, but only after the choice is done, and the world resets the universes get separated... a Parallel Universe." You nodded your head.

"Here, I will make drawings to make things easier..." You said with a grin.

  
"The first one is a untouched timeline, we can call it Original, without resets, with a beginning and with a end... The third one and the last one are uncompleted versions of the Original..."

"The last one is a timeline without a end, we can call it 'Variable', it will keep reseting until it's completed... But it will not change the Timeline itself, it is still a Original timeline."

"While the third one shows a Original with two alterations, we can call them Alternate or parallel, a dark blue (DB) and the other dark gray (DG), the red in the middle is actually a mix between a reset and really different choices."

"The path changed from the 'Original' comes from those variations, they will not go back to the Original nor the timeline they come from, when a reset happens they will be separated and will become a Parallel AU and they will continue on, differently from the Original or the Variable... They will keep forming more and more variations of themselves... I meant, too many universes being made every second, which generates more, a literal infinite cycle." You said with a awkward smile.

"Both Alternate will keep making more variations, until they form another Universe, with a lot of difference from the Original, but still have a little alike... These alternate universes are also know as AUs... Sometimes the AUs may even show up differently from the Original even without a path nor Timeline..."

"But look at the some parallels, they're still out here, still existing, you can say they are the origin of some AUs. We call that a Parallel Universe, without them, the AUs that was made from them will stop existing... Can you guys think of the AUs that could be formed from a Parallel UT?" You grinned.

"UF, HT, UL, OT, MT, UM... etc. They are alike UT, but they're different, they have theirs own rules, they exist from variations of UT, but if they exist that happened to make them be made like that?" You said, while Science looked at you in awe, some looked bored or in deep thought.

"Some Universes and Timelines get closer or away from each other. The more alike they are, the closer they will get, while the opposite is also true. Yours timelines are really alike..." You said with another awkward smile.

"Bad luck in love..." You said nodding theirs heads, pissing some skeletons off, while others looked away or at the ground. "Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault that Toriel had gone back to Asgore, Soulmates are hard to fight against... even with all yours story and also all the family story and the ba-" You was going to continue, but was interrupted by Red, who tackled you into the ground.

You easily got up while holding Red with a grin, Red was angrily trying to kick you. "Also you still didn't gave up yet... Some resets aren't that bad... Luckily Frisk fell on the underground a lot time before some others Multi-Universes, causing the damage from Flowey's resets to not affect you that much."

Red stopped kicking after hearing about Flowey, while some others looked shocked. "Flowey? You meant that small pathetic golden flower Frisk was always carrying around? That Flowey?"

"Yes, Flowey, also know as the dead Prince Asriel... All thanks to Alphys... Who injected Determination on a gold flower, that had his dust on... She really needs to stop doing those experiments." You said with a sigh. "While Asriel's soul was... destroyed, some time ago..."

"You know that the only real pure thing in a Monster's body is theirs souls?Without theirs souls, well..." You grinned creepily, before talking with your normal face. "... They are like soulless monsters."

"While human are mostly the opposite, they can be really kind and friendly, but only if they don't go through something traumatic... Like Frisk being attacked by every darn monster in the underground... and multiples deaths can make someone mad." You stopped smiling after saying Frisk's name.

"Do you guys even know the reason genocide routes exist?" You said before seeing them shook theirs heads, you continued. "... There was in long time ago, when others AUs was still nonexistent... One of the firsts Original timeline... that Toriel never made Sans promise to not attack the human that could pass through..." You sighed. "I think you already got the idea but showing could maybe take off some of yours questions? ..."

  
**:::**  
**:: (First Genocide Route) ::**

  
A rainbow glow passed through everyone and everything disappeared for some seconds and a light shined, showing Frisk laying down on the golden flowers, they got up confused, looking around and exploring, they didn't was able to dodge Flowey's petal, until Toriel showed up and saved them.

They spared every monster they could find, never getting theirs HP down enough to be a threat to theirs life... After that, they convinced Toriel to let them go, but after they leave the Ruins, they got attacked, bones in every direction, they was able to dodge some, even surviving the first round they couldn't see the monster attacking them.

Acting for mercy wasn't working nor begging or talking, nothing worked... They died, over and over, doing the same fight with Toriel and leaving the Ruins, being attacked and dying. Their's soul was already being affected by those resets.

Flowey showed up and laughed with his creepy laugh. "Howdy! What did I told you? In this world... It's kill or be killed... You survive by winning the fights with power... Since you already spared everyone in the Ruins, you can't really go back and get enough L.O.V.E to survive outside... You could reset and the monsters couldn't suffer a betray..." Frisk looked pensively, but shook theirs head.

"Oh, denying? Very well, but think about it..." Frisk didn't answered, they just leaved the Ruins. "They will come back, Chara... You will be back and we will have so much fun." Flowey said with a sharp grin before humming. "I didn't knew smile trashbag could kill a child so much... Shows how much of a trashbag he is..."

 

A long time later with lots and by lots I meant millions of resets later.

 

"They are really determined... But I can see dying over and over is affecting them... Their's soul is turning dark and they look a little nuts in theirs heads... Oh? Right now... I see... They are memorizing the attacks... That's the reason they are surviving longer..." Flowey said before snickering, the world has getting dark again. "Oops, I said that too soon."

Some more resets happened and before too long, Frisk looked exhausted, they looked they hadn't slept in long time ago, while Flowey grinned.

"You don't need to hurt Toriel... Also the monsters will not remember you killing them too, if you want to go back and give up on the plan, you can always reset..." Flowey said, before grinning when Frisk touched the True Reset button. After getting up from the flowers, they looked at Flowey, who grinned.

"You don't even have to kill everyone, just some to get your HP longer, if you get stronger, you can survive enough to learn all the attacks and after learning them you can do another True Reset and do everything your way." Flowey said before he was throw by a flame. "..."

Frisk didn't looked happy by killing the random monster they find in the Ruins, the monsters began to fear Frisk, who looked more and more numb.

While Frisk was numb, they still didn't wanted to hurt Toriel, after passing through the Ruins, the bones attacks continued stronger when before, but Frisk also survived for more time before dying. It repeated for a long more resets, until... Frisk was able to hit the attack button on Toriel's fight. They only needed one hit, shocked they told her after she talked, before she turned into dust... "Someone keep killing me outside the ruins, I'm done with everything, I will get a revenge one of these days... Remember this-." Toriel looked confused, but Frisk whispered some words in one of Toriel's ears, seconds before Toriel turned into dust... They got up to Lv 5, theirs eyes was a little opened, showing a blank stare and red eyes.

The scene changed, and Frisk meet with Flowey before leaving the Ruins, Frisk asked. "Which monster uses bones attacks?" Flowey moved his head before said that only monsters skeletons can use bones attacks... "How many skeletons exist?"

"Very few, they are so rare, it almost impossible to accidentally attack a innocent skeleton." Flowey said with a sharp grin and Frisk nodded theirs heads, walking out of the Ruins.

This time it was different and it was too later for Sans to notice something was off and it was too late to turn back. Every time a bone could get close to Frisk, they dodge it and in the middle of the battle, the laser shooting skulls showed up, Frisk dodge the lasers coming from theirs mouth, the action was repetitive, dodging over and over, it continued for some time until the attacks began to slow down. Frisk looked at a skull that was in front of them and slashed it, destroying it and they was able to escape the battle, running away from the battle while dodging the bones and skulls still attacking them. They keep running and slashing every monster that got close to them... They got stopped by a skeleton with a armor and a red scarf.

"HUMAN. STOP, WE CAN RESOLVE THIS, I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER, NO NEED FOR THIS RECKLESS KILLING." The skeleton said.

"Are you the one who attacked me with bones?"

"NO, I DON'T KNOW ANYONE WHO COULD ATTACK SOMEONE WITHOUT A GOOD REASON." The skeleton looked nervous and was also sweating a lot.

"Do you have a brother?"

"YES, HIS NAME IS SANS, BUT HE IS A LAZYBONES, HE COULDN'T ATTACK ANYONE... HE IS THE ONLY SKELETON I KNOW THAT IS TOO LAZY TO EVEN HURT A FLY."

"You're lying..."

"WAIT! H-HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KNIFE?" *slash*

"Ending the enemy..." Frisk continued with a more cold and blank tone, this time they walked to Waterfall more calmly, but the monsters attacked them with anger and fear. Which Frisk didn't care for talking or reasoning anymore, anyone who attacked them got dusted on... They saw a star and saved andmeeting with MK they decided to spare MK, until MK attacked them, they attacked MK, but Undyne showed up and saved MK, the fight was 'normal' enough, until Undyne talked to Frisk.

"You murderer." Undyne said with anger, but Frisk reaction was much more extreme.

"Murderer? What about all those monster who attacked me? They all could have killed me if I didn't dodge, did you truly think a human couldn't attack back? Defend themselves?" Frisk snarled theirs eyes shined a unstable red.

"I keep hearing that Monsters are kind and all those lies, if they are like that, how can they kill 6 humans CHILDREN? How can they live knowing they are getting hope from killing innocent beings? The humans that fall here needs to die, also using humans souls to leave? You think you can survive a war against humans? All those monster are getting killed by me, a child, you think they can survive against adults?" Frisk looked at theirs weapon with a blank.

"I was thinking I could stop killing, since I survived the snow town, but now? I can see the reason... I can see that Flowey was telling me was the truth... To save monster kind... is to kill them all, to make sure they will not be tortured, make them all have a nice, fast and painless dead without suffering..." Frisk said with a creepy grin and began to attack Undyne with more and more determination.

Far away Flowey looked at the fight with a scared look, before going back into the ground, the battle was over and Frisk moved to Hotland, and they keep going on, until they walked into a golden hallway and saw a shadow.

"heya..." A skeleton holding the scarf from before looked at them. "i saw what you did to my bro, how about it? you reset everything and i will promise you, i will not attack you when you get off the ruins..."

"... Do you really think I could forgive you for all the deaths you gave me? I will still get my revenge."

"so you really remember the resets... wasn't it enough?" Sans looked at Frisk with a grin. "you took everyone away from me."

"I did them a favor, now you don't need to worry about leaving your brother alone." 'Frisk' said with a sharp grin. "I will get my revenge on you, the others? They all was in my way... Now lets just get over this... After all monsters are backstabbing liars, who will go back to theirs words."

"..." Sans didn't had anything else to say, so he began the battle by attacking Frisk, the battle was easier then before, now Frisk could attack Sans and Sans couldn't keep dodging forever. After some resets Frisk was able to kill Sans, they decided that he wasn't punished enough, they keep reseting to fight and kill Sans over and over, before killing him one last time, they followed Sans who got back to Snowdin before falling down. Frisk found a key and the scarf Sans's brother was using on his last battle with them on Sans's hoodie.

They decided to go back and explore Snowdin they saw the house with Sans name on the Mail and decide to kick it open, they found the door that was opened with the key, and looking at the room, they found another key and explored the place before finding a hidden room outside and opened it with the key.

They notice the hidden lab wasn't affected by the resets after reading one of the books, after hearing a voice they cut a little of theirs hand and used the blood as paint and wrote in the walls.

'Go, keep killing the human and we will make sure your life is a nightmare, we will be waiting for you, you had to ask for it didn't you? We make sure the monsters will not suffer EVER again... If you kill us again, we will come back with our revenge, no mercy for murderers.' It was written on the walls, Frisk hummed before closing the door of the lab and do a true reset. While Flowey was watching them from afar.

 

_:::::_ **The genocide is mostly over, it's safe to read now.**

 

Frisk resets and the world turned black, before white particles showed up and the world began to glitch, the timeline continued glitching before exploding, sending shards of the glitched timeline into all the others few Originals timelines causing errors to show up, these timelines keep glitching too, until everything stopped.

A red glow touched all the glitching timelines and a mysterious figure showed up observing the messed up timelines before sighing. "Great, now I will have to worry about these timelines too... I didn't expected that to happens to an Original Timeline... I will have to get rid of these timelines..." The figure shook theirs heads. 

 "It will not work... Maybe I can make something more balanced?" The figure nodded theirs head. "It may work for a while... Still... I have to worry about that glitch..."

"Maybe changing something? Maybe Toriel could be a good choice... I can't delete that timeline, but maybe... I could lock it away from the new timelines I will create? I will not have time to see my baby..." The figure sighed. "Or I could make more watchers... That could be perfect, I will take care of my timeline and they will watch the others timelines... Maybe a special void?" The figure hummed. 

"... After this, I will not be able to interfere again..." The figure began to expand themselves into a red glowing liquid and absolved the timelines before-

 

**:: (and the scene ends)::**

**:::::**

 

"Well, this is the reason of the genocides routes.... Err... mostly..." You shook your head. "You know about the threat you guys say? The 'you could be dead where you stand'? It makes them remember that timeline, since it's existing and all Frisk are connected too... and... remembering can be very dangerous...It could mess with your head... It isn't a good way to make sure Frisk isn't going to chose to go on the bad path... it actually helps them making more genocide timelines... The nightmares of Frisk, the resets and their's fear..." While you was talking sadly the skelebros didn't reacted causing you to look at them with your eyes opened, before you shook your head sighing. 

Some Sanses and Papyruses are frozen in fear or shock, others looked nervous or really angry, Ink looked sad... You shook your head again. "I better make sure none of them will get traumatized..." You said and looked back at the scene that was still going on and you saw the figure from before fully red sighing while looking at someone like them, but fully black, they both began to fight each other and you looked away from the scene shuddering, before pushing the [Reload] Button.

All of the skeletons turned a glowing red, before going back to normal and looking confused. "Here, all better now. Sometimes I forget they have a good Timelines... at least they will not remember this." You whispers. "Are you guys hungry?"

They nodded theirs heads and you grabbed a bowl looking for around for something before sighing. "I don't have more of it... But..." You looked at Ink and grinned, to the others confusion.

"Hello here, sugar~ " You said purring towards Ink, who blushed a Rainbow color.

"h-hi." Ink stutters, he really doesn't expect the flirting you was doing, there was something a little weird and off about you.

"Did you know you're a cutie?" You purred more and Ink shook his head with the blush covering all his face, his colored eyes changing faster with every blink he did, while you got closer and closer to him. "I have something to tell you." You said looking at him and got close enough that one movement yours heads could touch and Ink couldn't stop himself from puking up black paint.

"Thanks for the paint~." You grinned using the bowl to catch the paint, after Ink stopped and was able to control himself from puking more ink, he looked at you with this face still multi colored and with confusion on his colored eyes, while the others looked with 'raised eyebrows'. 

"You used him to make ink." Black and Boss hissed looking angry and annoyed crossing theirs arms, some Sans snickered before saying. "Ink made some ink for them."

"If you go by logic, I didn't used him. I told him the truth, I just got the ink with the bowl, because he threw it up... I didn't forced or asked him for it." You smiled at Ink with another purr. "Also I flirted because I do think he is one cute sugar." You smiled and winked at Ink, who blushed again and looked away to hide his blushing face.

"We got the 'paint'... now I need to make the list. 'Need lots of: Ketchup, spaghetti, Ice Cream, Tacos, Honey, Burgers, Fries, Mustard,---, ---- and Raw Meat too. For 29 hungry skeletons.' " You wrote that before walking 2 minutes north and dropping half of the 'paint' in the ground, the skeletons behind you watching your every movement, after going back to the skelebros, who keep watching you with curiosity, you used the other half to make a very big rectangle on the ground and you wrote in the middle of the rectangle 'table 3 feets high. 26 chairs', before drawing two smaller rectangles in the drawing and dropped most of the paint in the middle.

You turned around and grabbed the Bitties in a careful hold without looking at them, Edgie tried to bites you, but he only was able to chew on the sweater, Boss rolled his eyes looking annoyed, Sansy and Bro was sitting on your arm, while Azure and Papy decided to stay in your shoulder, one sat in your left shoulder and the other in your right shoulder watching everything, Cherry looked ready to cry, you looked a little panicked, before humming and calming Cherry down, Boss looked more annoyed now while Edgie calmed down a little, Brass was hiding his bushing face in your sweater without you noticing.

They all stopped moving hearing a burbling noise, they all looked surprised, the paint was making bubbles and moving, it began to covering the drawing before it grew up to 2 inches before, it stopped for some seconds, before it moved up now stopping after growing up to 3 feets, it looked like a dark brown table, very elegant and you grinned before letting the Bitties explore the surface of the big table, the chairs showed up a little after the table was ready.

**(Table looks http://galaxya-13.deviantart.com/art/Table-and-chairs-from-Opposites-and-inverses-635320963**

while the chairs are from http://alspai.com/elegant-leather-dining-room-chairs/ you can choose the chair style you like the best ^^ ) 

"Cool right?" You said with a smile and Ink nodded his head in awe, while looking around trying to see if someone around controlled the paint to create the table, before touching it with a excited face. Ink knocked on the table and some Sans grinned before talking to each other, the rest also was paying attention to them.

 

 "Knock! Knock!" Sans said and Red grinned, along with most of the Sanses around, Black was distracted glaring at Boss, who snarled back, while Rasp was looking around, while Papyrus and blueberry was playing with Azure and Papy. 

 "Who’s there?" Star said with a smile the others Sans was curiously waiting.

 "Dishes." Sans continued and some Sans looked ready to laugh.

"Dishes who?" Star continued thinking, 'I already heard that one' with a smile.

 "Dishes a nice place you got here." Sans ended and you snorted while the others Sanses laughed.

 

 "Knock! Knock!" Sansy began with a grin and the others looked at him with a grin on theirs faces.

 "Who’s there?" Skullface said with a smirk.

 "Somebody who can’t reach the doorbell!" Sansy said and all the ones listening laughed.

 

"Knock! Knock!" Bro said with a smile.

"Who’s there?" Orange asked with a alike smile. 

"Tank." Bro continued with his smile turning into a grin.

"Tank who?" Orange grinned too. 

"You’re welcome!" Bro said and the others laughed more, while Orange chuckle shaking his head.

"I didn't expect someone to only control the paint, that was amazing, how did the person who created this did this? I always need my brush without counting I need to stay in the place that I will be making creations.." Ink said before you looked at him with a smile. 

"We all have some special abilities, Paint's special ability is manipulation and creation of objects with paint, but they can't make living beings with the paint and if there is no paint they can only make more paint by touching stuff to melt it to form paint. When you meet them, you will see how funny and cute Paint can be." You smiled before rubbing your head. "They are really shy and they can't talk... But don't worry about it, now I need to cook, you guys can sit on the table and rest a little while I-we cook."

"Wait, I can help." Papyrus and Blueberry said at the same time jumping up and down, but you shook your head remembering the last time someone asked to help you.

"Sorry, but the ingredients are differently from the ones you are used to cooking, also there is one rule in that kitchen, only (Y/N) can cook on the stove. Yan tried to cook on it and it blew up... But it may be they're unlucky on cooking too..." You sighed remembering the salad catching on fire and the water being burned. "I have no idea on how someone can make a salad burn using a knife and salt... It was a disaster." While you was cooking, the skelebros talked to each other sitting on the chairs, the bitties also participated of the conversation between them.

 

**(2?'s Pov)**

This is so weird in here, I... we... I don't like this place, there is something off, I can feel a voice trying to control me/ **us**... **talk to us**...huh? Someone is talking to us...

"yep Brosky?" "Fresh why are you so quiet?" "There is something off, this place all feel off, there wasn't enough paint to make a table like this with the chairs too... also..." I look up and saw the ceiling some others Sans looked up too.

"the ceiling is the same cor as the table... does that means that the ceiling is made of paint...?"

 

**(No one's Pov)**

 

"Hmm... Are you guys hearing this?" Sans said while the noise of breaking bones was heard making everyone in the table to shudder from the noise, before a skeleton with the same edgy detailed clothing as Risky looked at them from the side the bitties was and grinned, theirs red glowing eyes watching everyone turning to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of drawing could be easier to show you guys so http://galaxya-13.deviantart.com/art/Risky-more-detailed-form-635412187


	5. Yanderist meeting:? ?_?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of bitties information.... or maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short cause I'll cut the true chapter 4 into little pieces MHAHAHHAHAH

**Subs:**

Yuno: the 'sib', the biggest version of Yan.

Mini-Yuno/Yan: Bitty version of Yuno

**Chapter 4**

"Just some question... what else do the guard Bitties do?"

"They hunt small animals, dangerous ones and bugs too, like roaches, rats, snakes... But if you want them to just capture and release the animals instead? It is also okay as long as you tell them before they find an animal." Risky said. "They'll not play with the animal and let it free, they will hunt down and kill if you want them to... or take the animals on theirs hold and release them outside too."

"They also need a door with a cat door to freely walk around the territory and protect it." Risky hummed.

"How does your healing magic works? Bitties can't be completely healed with magic..." Science asked and Risky scratches theirs head.

"Well, I have two types of magic on my mouth. The glowing one is healing while the one with red liquid is to digest food to be absorbed in my soul." Risky coughed, before looking at the portal blinking.

"The healing magic I make is less magic to heal and more to be absorbed by the body to heal, you see a monster heal by giving healing magic that is absorbed by their souls, and it affects their bodies, but magic food heal faster depending on that you eat. While my magic gets absorbed by soul and body at the same time, it heals faster and helps numbing the pain." Risky grinned, before snorting. "No other (Y/N) have this ability, some (Y/N) have different abilities and behaviors, weaknesses are the same, some are common while others are from theirs characteristics."

"Can you give us examples?"

"... Heh, I doubt some could mind it, Flirty was an extreme weakness for romance and flirting with 'em makes them more hesitant to attack and it's great for distractions..." Risky sighed. "Gangster or Gang as they like to be called now is… kinda greedy, so put some gold in the story and they'll try to make deals with ya, but they also are made with many Justice Souls and they'll not like someone being unfair in front of them... (Y/N) has a big weakness for cute stuff... That's the reason they keep their eyes closed... they get obsessive with cute stuff…"

Risky sighed after seeing a skeleton with clothing alike Black, but at the same size as Risky with a face alike them walking out of the portal. "Yuno, I need you to go something for me."

"What do you want?" Yuno said with a soft smile, until they notice others skeletons and frowned at them with dangerous flashing red eyes.

"Ah, you saw these guys? They are guest and you know the rules..." Risky grinned while Yuno moved their face away from Risky, moving towards the skeletons. "Can you summon Yan to stay here?" Yuno frowned more, still glaring at the skeletons, before looking at Risky.

"Okay... Do you have a-?" Yuno began and Risky nodded theirs head, Yuno made a sharp bony knife and stabbed theirs hand, until it was separated from their body, still glaring at the skeletons, who looked at Yuno with wide eye sockets and Risky gave Yuno a red monster candy to eat, while the separated bones melted into a ball before they moved into a small version of Yuno. Yuno did that without stopping the glare at the skeletons, some who looked nervous after seeing Yuno stab their hand without even flinching.

"...?" The mini-Yuno looked at Lil and hugged them before nuzzling against them with a happy grin, before opening their eyes and noticing the others bitties and glare at them with malice, really like a small version of Yuno. "..." They looked really to attack even with a small sharp bony knife on their hands, but Lil coughed a little to get their attention.

"Yan... My order was to protect them, if you attack them I will have to attack you..." Lil said with a frown and Yan nodded theirs head, but Yan keep glaring at the others with a frown.

"Guys this is Yan, my favorite... Err, something." Lil said with a sweat drop and Yan puffed theirs chest in pride. "Just ignore them if they get too prissy." Lil whispered to them without Yan hearing.

"Heh, now that couldn't be hard if they weren’t so prissy." Red said and Boss nodded his head with a frown, Lil ignored him and looked at Risky who shook their head, rolling their eyes every time Yuno talked.

"hey, why can't we leave?" Science said to Lil, who turned to him.

"Did Risky told you guys about our food needs? We need both monster and human food to survive without counting the rocks... we have so many simple weaknesses, one doesn't even need to be told to know about them." Lil said ignoring Science, who sighed and moved his glasses to a more comfortable position.

"We get sick like humans when we eat bad food, but it's really hard to that happens, because we use our healing saliva to make sure our food is soft and will not hurt our soul, that moves closer to our mouth when we are feeding." Lil said before nodding theirs head. "Did you know human saliva helps speeds wound healing? _(Maybe that's why we make healing saliva? Hmm~…)_ But because there are millions of bacteria on human’s mouths it also may get dangerous for them to lick their wounds?"

"That's interesting, I admit that... Now tell us what happened in this void." Sans said before continuing with a serious tone.

"Okay... RISKY? I need you to tell them what happened here..." Lil said with an awkward smile. "Only some of us knew what was happening, I wasn't one of them. I think it had to do with soul’s strength or with human souls?" Lil said contemplating and Risky walked back to the table while Yuno looked a little uncomfortable walking back to the portal, going back home.

"What did you tell 'em to make them go so fast?" Lil said and Risky frowned.

"The truth... It wasn't hard. You know Yuno is scared of them..." Risky said and Lil nodded, "With a good reason..." Risky turned towards the skelebros. "Any doubts?"

"Why we were pulled here from the Anti-Void?" Ink asked with curious eyes.

"Well, you see... They didn't explain that to you?" Risky said with a small nervous tone.

"Well if they did, we forgot that they told us." Sans said shrugging his shoulders and the others nodded their heads.

"Okay, when we invite guests, we had to have a connection to make sure the guests won't get lost by entering another portal by accident..." Risky said doing a small pause and after noticing the skeletons are still confused they sighed.

"We manipulated all the shortcuts that moves through the voids and made them all enter the Anti-Void and deactivated all the others portals in the Anti-Void so Rasp and Brown couldn't get lost..." Risky said sweating at the skeletons frown.

"If they weren’t late, you guys couldn't be stuck in the Anti-Void and couldn't have entered our portal... So if you need to get angry at anyone... it's their fault." Risky said pointing at Rasp and Brown, while Rasp pointed at Brown, who sighed.

"Okay that doesn't matter now, when we can get back home?" Sans asked rubbing his head.

"I have no idea, but don't worry about time, yours timelines aren't that important enough to continue without you... So you have all the time of the world to stay here." Another voice said before changing back to Risky, who looked annoyed. "... I hate it when one of them gets the control so easily, it pisses me off. Any more doubts?"

"I want to know how does your world is like this." Science said and most agreed too, others shrugged their shoulders while the rest couldn't care about it.

"Are you guys sure you want to know more about us? There will be no coming back..." Risky asked and most of the skeletons nodded their heads and Risky turned their head before smiling a little, theirs tail was wagging happily behind them. "Well if you insist..."

"Okay, now I can't really tell it, you could only understand if you were here, but I will try... or we can see everything? After all the first reset is happening right now." Risky looked away and pointed to a blackness point of the void, it moved a little before approaching and covering everything turning the surroundings black.

"Don't worry about yours bodies, they will be dematerialized(?) until this ends, so be ready to have a numb feeling over every part of yours body... Think this like watching a movie where you're seeing from a side of the room... We're gonna see sometime a little before the fusion and... The day the fusion happened..." Risky's voice made a humming tone before stopping.


	6. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was cut down into pieces MHAHAHHAHA

**Subs:**

[{}] Paint writing words in a board

{} Paint making words float in the air.

"{}" "[{}]" Someone reading aloud Paint's words

 ** ~~"~~ Bold ~~"~~** Talking from Error and Danger when glitching out and static ~~represents this~~

PUs: Parallels Universes

P AUs: Parallels Alternatives Universes

U: Universes

O(Os): Original (Originals)

RU: Reverse Universes, are what (Y/N)s uses to describe the skeletons universe some time ago

RV: Reverse Void, also known as black void.

DV: Determined Void

OAUs: Originals AUs, they are the principal AUs, they create others U, that will be connected to them knows as PUs, they continue creating PUs all the times, having PUs is important to them. But some Os need some requirements to have PUs, while others aren't suppose to have a PU.

(Y/F/C) Yours favorite color.

(UT/Yn) means literary Undertale Yn nickname.... cause all the other's nicknames actually work on UT.... funny right?

**^^ Scene ^^**

The day looked calm like any other day, the timelines was balanced along with the determined void that looked like a red soul, the parallel universes looked a little blurry **(like seeing in double)** behind theirs originals AUs.

Paint was a skeleton with a gray scarf and colorful clothing that keeps changing and closed eyes like (UT/Yn). Paint moved their head around looking through narrowed eye sockets at all the AUs with lots of care, theirs scarf moved like it was alive.

While Danger was a black skeleton using mostly black colors with small hints of other colors with white or colorful 'Errors' floating around, Danger had white eye sockets, black iris and white pupils, theirs iris looked blurry and they was moving theirs head with a annoyed sigh. ~~**"**~~ **I... don't... I have a bad feeling** ~~ **, I can feel it."**~~ They frowned looking blindly around them... in panic. **" ~~PAINT~~."** Danger screamed, theirs form twitching and error letters covered theirs body.

"YO! _Chill out, dude_. Sometimes _we wonder if ya are stupid_ , even if Paint was close by and come running to ya, _they couldn't help ya_ , or did cha forgot it, Paint can't talk." Fleshy was a skeleton with colorful clothing, theirs glasses had a 'deal' written on it with colorful letters and an fixed grin.

 ~~ **"**~~ **Great,** ~~ **the freak shows up now."** ~~ Danger said with a frown, before rolling their eyes.

"What's the dillio? _Dude...? You look nervous_... Do cha need help?" Fleshy grinned, raising theirs glasses and opening their mouth a little, but Danger shook their head and Paint showed up by walking in the middle of Fleshy and Danger, shaking theirs head in disappointment.

 ~~ **"**~~ **I'll** ~~ **tell you the problem,**~~ **something** ~~ **feels off."**~~ Danger wasn't calmed and they got back to twitching with error's floating around them.

"Dude, chill, you're wigg'n..." Fleshy frowned. " _We... Wait... What is that_?" Fleshy looked at something in the middle of the void and pointed at it, but Danger shook their head.

**"I'm not falling for that ~~again."~~**

" _No really_ , I know that I did to you was shady, but _look at that weird stuff_." Fleshy looked a little more nervous until they grabbed Danger's skull and moved it to the direction they pointed to, but Danger didn't see anything, but Fleshy's mouth was opened like before. "We can _taste magic in the air_ , can't you? It looks like it's coming from _outside_ and stopping in the middle of _our_ void..."

 ** ~~"Wait~~ you can taste magic ~~? In this void?"~~** Danger asked and Paint's scarf rolled over their head making a hood. ** ~~"~~ This isn't suppose to happens here ~~, Paint look at the others void... Not these...~~ the others ones, outside this void. ~~"~~ ** Paint nodded before theirs hood turned back into a scarf and they moved towards a black space, being easily found differently from the red horizon.

 ** ~~"~~ What is happening on those ~~worlds? Timelines? Whatever their names are."~~** Danger said with an annoyed tone before moving theirs purple strings all around the void. Fleshy looks at Paint and saw some words being made floating around and read them out loud.

"{It's hard to know, the timelines on the other side are breaking apart and... they're expanding...?} _Oh My God! Oh snap_... It's getting stronger..." Fleshy said with their mouth still opened and a white flash appeared scaring them all. "Huh? The _magic stopped_? {In here too...}"

 ~~ **"Both phenomenons must be connected...**~~ **I'll promise to not destroy anything as long as Paint watches the outside to make sure there will be no more of** ~~ **this..."**~~ Danger said pointing towards the center of the void with a nervous grin and shudders.

 ** ~~"Deal?"~~** Danger said sweating and twitching with longs shudders on their body, Paint nodded theirs head and Fleshy hummed nodding too. ~~**"**~~ **Good, now** ~~ **I will lie down on this ground**~~ **and watch DanceTale** ~~ **,**~~ **please** ~~ **don't interrupt me. Good night."** ~~ Danger said before fainting on the ground and a rebooting was being done while Fleshy snickered at the scene.

"Does Danger knows _the magic was making vibrations_ on theirs string and they feel that and got _stressed_ about it?" Fleshy said with a big grin, before changing back to a more neutral grin. "Well, Dawg, we will go _visit another AU_ , say do you know a _good AU_ with good food? _We're hungry_."

Paint shook their head, before pointing to a really flashy AU, without any Parallel Universes connected to it.

"heh, we're good to go... we will go back to our timeline... M'kay?" Fleshy hummed, before turning back to Paint, who was looking at the blackness. "You need to always check the Outside... So what if I only go after _Parallel AUs_?" Paint shook their head and Fleshy grinned.

"I need to _survive_ too, I _promise_ , only get the really _far away_ Parallel _timelines_..." Paint shook their head more slowly, but Fleshy didn't gave up until Paint nodded theirs head. "We also think that it could be good to make a reunion between Originals... _That magic_... is _still here_." Fleshy voice got more and more serious while talking.

"..." Paint looked at Fleshy and moved their hand on the air before floating letters showed up. {If you really infect the parallel universes, use them to alert the Original AUs about a meeting...}

"Aright, that _we can do_ , but first I'll need some proof to show them that it's not a trap... That you're doing the meeting and not us... _We really can't have them attacking us while we're trying to talk to them_." Fleshy said before grabbing the cards Paint did with a sharp grin.

"Thanks dude, I'll use it and all the Originals will show here... oh on what day it will be?" Fleshy hummed and Paint shrugged before Fleshy nodded theirs head. "You can modify the cards when the date gets _chosen_ , right?" And Paint nodded theirs head, while Fleshy grinned happily.

"M'kay dude, I'll do it... _beginning with the UT."_ Fleshy said walking to the UT universe, stopping to hum while looking at the Parallels behind the Original. Fleshy continued the hum while walking towards the last created Parallel UT with a snicker.

Paint looked annoyed shaking their head, looked at Danger, who was still on the ground, Paint sighed rubbing their head, before turning back to watch the outside void.

It took some time to Danger to get theirs conscience back, but after some misunderstanding Danger frowns, before saying. ~~**"**~~ **Why don't you make a board and** ~~ **use it?"**~~

Paint stopped trying to write the paint in the ground to look at Danger and nods theirs head with a smile, Paint turned back to the outside while holding a blank board on their hand, the board was being written in Danger's way.

The board was being held by a yellow paint that was always moving, so Danger could be able to read it. While Danger was reading, they didn't notice they was reading out loud. **"[{I asked Fleshy to give a card to the others Original AUs so we will talk about the outside.}]"** Danger blinked before shaking their head.

 ~~ **"... WHAT? Are you nuts?**~~ **Fleshy… doing stuff without something else in ~~their mind~~ …** ~~ **?**~~ **What did** ~~ **Fleshy**~~ **gave you to** ~~ **make you**~~ **drunk** ~~ **enough to you believe in that?"** ~~ Danger asked and Paint shook their head.

[{I can't move from here... Also you can admit that Fleshy is the best one to enter the AUs and give the others the cards, I'm busy watching the outside and did you forget that you tried to destroy all the AUs...? If you show up they all will be in panic...}]

 ~~ **"**~~ **Err, we could call the outside something else... It sounds a** ~~ **little rude**~~ **now that I'm calmed... What about** ~~ **Reverse Universes? We can refer it to RU?"**~~ Danger said changing the topic of the conversation and Paint nodded theirs head.

[{I will have to change the card a little, also changing outside for RU... It is a good name.}] Paint smiled and Danger hummed happily with theirs tone getting less static.

 ~~ **"Good... Now**~~ **what** ~~ **? We wait**~~ **for them** ~~ **to come?"**~~ Danger asked and Paint nodded theirs head ~~ **. "... It could be**~~ **worse... Luckily** ~~ **for us, this**~~ **time doesn't move like** ~~ **the AUs, we**~~ **will have to** ~~ **wait, but..**~~ **Mhew** ~~ **... I will**~~ **watch Dt** ~~ **... Okay?"**~~ Danger said and Paint nodded theirs head again.

[{I will have to change the card a little, also changing outside for RU... It is a good name.}] Paint smiled and Danger hummed happily with theirs tone getting less static.

Danger hummed while walking to where Dt was localized and sat in front of it with a happy sigh watching the monsters dancing, the monsters of that AU couldn't keep still, making Danger relax while watching them dance.

**(Next chapter we're going to see what Fleshy did~)**


	7. Fleshy and their meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arghhh

  
**(What Fleshy was doing while giving the cards to the AUs?)**

While Fleshy was busy entering the last P AUs created from the Originals AUs and infecting everyone in here, before entering the Original AU, but they was attacked by (Y/N) from the AU.

Fleshy used the newly freshy Parallels of the AU to hold (Y/N) down so Fleshy could give them the card. After some time glaring at Fleshy, (Y/N) grabbed the card with a still annoyed face, when (Y/N) began to read the card Fleshy and the parasites leaved the Universe, finding another AU to repeat the process.

Until only the AUs without parallels needed to get the card, after giving the cards to the Originals Fleshy noticed there was a last one, opening the card they saw theirs nickname on it. Fleshy smirked and snickered. "And I was thinking I was going to _crash_ that _party_..." Fleshy sighed turning towards theirs AU and seeing the Parallels Universes that joined theirs AU.

"heh, we got so many _rad P AUs_ now... better make sure they continue _chillin_ ' while _we'll go to the party_." Fleshy grinned before shaking their head. "...maybe later, now I did everything I needed to do, I'm beat." Fleshy hummed after entering theirs AU.

  
The days passed in the AUs while the Void continued the same, and the day of the meeting come, Paint and Danger waited for every Original AU to show up, most of them leaved theirs AUs at the same time.

They looked at Paint before looking at Danger, who looked nervous before calming down, after all the AUs waiting for something to happen for minutes, after that they relaxed noticing that if The Danger stopped destroying AUs was true, without counting Paint... and the others AUs couldn't let Danger hurt anyone too.

Fleshy was watching everything from theirs AU, before leaving theirs AU in silence making sure no one could see them, when Fleshy was at a good place they snickered making all the AUs notice Fleshy.

Fleshy grinned before waving one of their hands. Almost everyone, not counting Paint and Danger, glared at Fleshy, most of them with annoyance and anger in their eyes.

"How dare you to infect one of my PUs?" One said and another nodded theirs head before glaring more at Fleshy. "They also did it in mine/ Mine too."

While hearing everything a skeleton using black leather clothing with a red detailed moon snorted before talking.

**(Generally using https://br.pinterest.com/pin/565694403176765900/ and https://br.pinterest.com/pin/469429961134569920/ to make the enemy think they're weak and... *evil laughing* the leather jacket is like https://br.pinterest.com/pin/242279654932471903/) .**

"Well, Fleshy didn't infect mine, because we don't have stupid nor useless PUs." The others glared at the punk skeleton. While another skeleton hearing the opposite clothing of white clothes with golden/yellow details looked with disapproval on the punk skeleton.

The cute looking one sighed before shaking their head. "Fear, you’ll have to say sorry to them." The punk skeleton, knows as Fear now, shook their head and the white/gold skeleton continued until they got too annoyed with Fear and decided to jump on Fear's back and keep repeating the saying the same words. "Stop being mean Fear! Be nice and apologize to them."

Fear shook their head again and snarled. "Never! They all deserve it for being pussies. OUCH! Stop hitting me Hope!" Hope, the white with gold details skeleton, began to hit Fear's head with soft’s and yet annoying headbutts. "ENOUGH! Get OFF." Fear moved around trying to get Hope off them/release them without success. "LET me GO!"

"NOPE! I will keep doing it until you say sorry!"

"Okay.... sorry, now let me go!... Hope let me go..." Fear frowned and Hope snorted with a smile nuzzling against Fear, who looked a little pouty for a skeleton, the others all looked at both of them with a roll of their eyes or a small smile.

{Hope, it is good to see you... Err, you too Fear.} Paint shyly smiled and Hope grinned walking towards Paint, who was close to Danger and Fleshy, before hugging Paint, who smiled more, hugging back.

Fear ignored Paint in favor of glaring with narrowed eye sockets at Fleshy. "Don't you even thing about it... You better back away from Hope..." Fear glared harder at Fleshy, who was calmly grinning, while Hope rolled their eyes, before hugging Fleshy, who stopped grinning to awkwardly pat Hope's back.

After releasing Fleshy from theirs hug, Hope looked at Danger and tried to hug them, but Danger keep running away from Hope. Fear keep looking at Hope, making sure Hope couldn't get hurt.

Fleshy looked at Fear before humming with a grin, Fleshy opened their arms with a _'want a hug?_ ', Fear looked at Fleshy and backed away from them with a shudder, causing Fleshy snickered and Hope to look at Fear and shakes theirs head with a sigh.

A coughing noise was heard and it took everyone's attention, two skeletons wearing different suits walked closer to Paint at the same time, very close to each other.

"Hey Paint, I..." The one with a black suit said before the other wearing **(fav/Suit/color)** made the coughing noise again causing the other to stop a little, before continuing now pointing at them both "...well we wanted to know exactly why did you invited us to come here... "

 **"There was accident some time ago, it happened because of the RUs did something, which caused a lot of dangerous possibilities..."** Danger said with a shudder, making the others skeletons to shake their heads in surprise. ~~**"**~~ **RUs can't enter here and we** ~~ **shouldn't enter theirs void,**~~ **but their magic entered our void** ~~ **... This void...**~~ **and it wasn't a little of magic, but a lot... it created a small fissure in this void... We need to stop them from continuing what they're doing,** ~~ **it is destroying our void."**~~ Danger ended but most of the skeletons were scared or just dubious.

"But what are they doing to make this happens?" One asked and Danger shook their head.

 ** ~~"~~ We don't know... we just know what that must not ~~happen ever again."~~** Danger said and Paint moved their head nodding.

"What we can do?" Both skeletons said with serious frowns on their faces, theirs yellow/green iris glowed.

 **"As I told you we found a fissure, we tested it using small objects to travel to the RV using strings and making it enter the RUs, in the RUs the objects didn't had any problem... We were thinking of exploring the other void to discover what was causing these ~~accidents and stop it/them~~."** Danger said with a frown.

"Them? You think someone is-" Smart began but Danger interrupted them to tell them.

 ** ~~"~~ No, but if it was natural, it ~~shouldn't be able to affect our void...~~ Someone must be doing or messing with something they don't understand ~~..."~~ ** Danger said to the shook of the rest while Paint nodded theirs head. **~~"~~ We need find what is doing it and ~~stop/alert~~ the ones who are using it... and we also need someone brave enough to risk leaving this void to visit some RUs to ~~find the problem..."~~** Danger ended causing the others to disagree.

"..." The skeletons in suit looked at each other before nodding, which was unnoticed by everyone. "I volunteer to do that." Both said at the same time and Danger nodded theirs head along with Paint.

 ~~ **"...**~~ **Good, we will have some** ~~ **rules. First,**~~ **you can't visit the same RU** ~~ **at the same time, second**~~ **you will have to hold onto** ~~ **this..."** ~~ Danger said holding onto two white thick fabric and Paint began to write.

{This looks like fabric, but really is painted to looks like fabric, you can communicate with us and each other using this, you will have to write the way you want to talk with paint too... I'll turn it into what you need, can be a phone, communicator, talkie walkie or a TV too.} Paint said showing them the forms. {You will need to write P for phone, C for communicator, TW for talkie-walkie or V for TV.}

 ~~ **"Also you**~~ **will have strings tied to you and some on your soul** ~~ **, so we can**~~ **pull you back here if something bad** ~~ **happens..."**~~ Danger said and the skeletons nodded theirs head hesitantly. ~~ **"In the**~~ **beginning you will get here every 2 days** ~~ **to pbe checked if**~~ **something is wrong with you, after sometime** ~~ **you need to get back here every 5 days. We'll have some roles..."**~~

 ~~ **"**~~ **Smart will monitor you,** ~~ **Paint will watch the RUs for any change,**~~ **while** ~~ **Fleshy'll**~~ **make sure this Void is still** ~~ **stable, Dead and Life**~~ **will make sure you will not be dusted before** ~~ **your time and I will make**~~ **sure you will come** ~~ **back, in the**~~ **worse case I'll take ~~control~~** ~~ **of your**~~ **body and get you back here** ~~ **."**~~ Danger hummed always moving theirs head.  ~~ **"**~~ **It'll make everything less** ~~ **dangerous or risky**~~ **for you too. But there is** ~~ **always a risk...**~~ **Do you** ~~ **still**~~ **accept it** ~~ **?"**~~ Both nodded faster with determination on their faces and Danger grinned.

"Cool, we found three RUs, _two rad s_ cience AUs and _one chillin_ ' MobTale... To make sure you'll not get lost-" Fleshy began but Danger continued by interrupted them.

 **"I'll use the strings to pull you at the right direction, there will be more RUs close to the RUs, but the RUs are close to each other..."** Danger said and Fleshy looked like they're trying to pout without success.  ~~ **"Only one**~~ **of you** ~~ **will**~~ **enter it for now** ~~ **, the others will help**~~ **Smart** ~~ **... SO...**~~ **which RU you want to go? MobTale or Science** ~~ **?"**~~ Danger asked and both looked at each other.

  
"I'll go first, we have two Sciencetales, I'll go in the first Sciencetale.. and I'll go on MobTale too." The one with the black suit said glaring at the other one, who sighed nodding theirs head.

"So I will get the second Sciencetale." The other said with a shrug, before asking. "Well, what are you waiting for? UM?"

UM, the one with the black suit hummed. "MT, I will have to get ready." MT nodded theirs head sighing.

 ** ~~"~~ We will be ~~watching~~ you, so don't ~~worry~~ about ~~getting hurt, only into getting~~ information ~~."~~ ** Danger said and UM nodded before getting ready and entering the void.


	8. First meeting science UM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first AU meeting... I don't know how it could be any worse than this...

**(First ScienceTale)**

It took some minutes to find and enter the RU. In here UM found two surprised skeletons, both of them was using labs coats, the bigger one asked. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where did you come from? This is a restricted place, you need permission to enter here."

"Oh, hi, my name is UM... What is yours names?" UM said ignoring the questions, until the smaller skeleton talked.

"My name is Sans, this is Dr. Gaster... now can you tell us where did you came from? Cause you wasn't here some seconds ago here." Sans said while Gaster frowned a little.

"I'm from another void,"-what?-" I entered this place so I could talk to you two about something important..." UM said and both skeletons nodded their heads. "Are you two working on anything right now?"

"Yes, but it is confidential..." Gaster said with another glace at Sans, who keep looking at UM.

"Err..." UM noticed the looks Sans was giving them, making them feel awkward. "In the place I come from we have a scientist too, maybe they could help you?"

"Are they as cute as you?" Sans whispered, Gaster heard it and rolled his eyes after looking at Sans and UM looked at Sans confused.

"Hmm? What did you said?" UM asked and Sans sweated a little.

"We are making a machine- Sans!" Sans said and Gaster interrupted him with annoyance in his tone.

"What the machine should do?" UM asked with a nervous tone, which passed unnoticed by the skeletons.

"Well it's being made to control the resets and make a portal to enter the void." Gaster said with a proud look on his face.

"Resets? You shouldn't control them. It's too dangerous. Without counting that using machines to make a portal on the void couldn't be safe nor it could work, everything with these stuff needs to be natural." UM said frowning, which make Gaster frown too, while Sans nodded his head, but luckily for him, Gaster didn't saw it.

"You don't know about that, if something exists, there is a way to control it." Gaster said with a serious tone.

"At least let me see the machine, I doubt it could work." UM said and Gaster looked at them for some time, before humming.

"Okay, but you'll be at least 4 meters away from the machine." Gaster said after thinking about something and UM nodded their head before following Gaster, while Sans followed them.

They entered a room with a big machine in here, UM got more nervous when they saw it, while Sans looked uncertain and Gaster looked at the machine with pride.

"That a... fascinating machine..." UM said and Gaster nodded his head with a grin."Can I see the blueprint? I may not understand it, but I was wondering how this machine began." UM said and Gaster looked at them, making a small pause to think.

After deciding that they were telling the truth, he grabbed some blueprints from a table and gave them to UM. "Okay, but I don't want you to destroy or damage the blueprints..."

UM smiled awkwardly before holding the blueprint over their head looking at it with narrowed eyes, what Sans and Gaster didn't know was that Paint was copying the blueprints, while Smart was reading them.

When one of the blueprints was ready, the fabric that was tied in UM's humerus, hidden under their suit moved around poking UM's bone to show them it was ready to switch to a new blueprint, making UM change to another blueprint, doing the same things as before.

Gaster looked relaxed, not even a little worried that UM could be a threat, while Sans looked confused at Gaster behavior. "Doc, how are you so relaxed? You don't let anyone touch the blueprints."

"These are the copies of the blueprints, the originals are safe in the safe, I was wondering why they are interested in our work... Their damage may be higher than ours, along with their defense, but their magic level is really low, they couldn't be able to get us before we're able to stop them..." Gaster said before smirking to a surprised Sans. "...and they know it." Seeing Sans surprised face, Gaster sighed, shaking his head, before looking back at UM.

"They're nervous. I just need them to let their guard down, so I'll get the information I need. After all, why could you act this foolish, if not to let their guard down?" Gaster said and looked back to Sans and seeing Sans's blushing face, Gaster sighed. "You act like a teenager monster that just got over their first h-Oh, they're done!" Sans interrupted Gaster, who rolled his eyes.

"Humph, well what you think UM?" Gaster asked with a curious, but monotone voice and UM looked awkwardly at Gaster.

"You can call me by (Y/N), UM is my nickname." UM said and Gaster smiled, while UM thought 'and your voice is creeping me out.' before continuing. "I can't understand this, this looks very complicating, I have no idea about that is written here."

While UM was talking to Gaster, Sans keep watching them. When UM looked at Sans, Sans turned his blue face to look at the machine and Gaster saw everything with a sigh before coughing.

"So tell me something... What are you going to do with the machines?" Gaster said with a hum and UM was too distracted.

"Destroy them." UM blurted out and Gaster’s eye sockets widened and he screamed. "WHAT?" Sans froze, looking nervously at both Gaster and UM.

"Err... I think we heard you wrong... didn't you said destroy right?" Sans said sweating, UM shook their head and Gaster glared at UM.

"You will not destroy all my work! Your magic is weaker when a Whimsun." Gaster said and UM grabbed their guns raising them with a frown.

"Luckily for me, I don't need a lot of magic to use these." UM said showing their guns and Gaster looked surprised.

"What are these? They don't look like it works on magic..." Gaster asked and UM smiled looking at the guns.

"They're called guns and they are made by humans." UM sighed happily remembering the day they got these guns. "They saved my life."

"Fascinating... But where did you get them? If you live in the void you couldn't be able to get them right?" Gaster said with a smirk that passed unnoticed by UM, while Sans noticed it.

"Well, I don't live in the void, I just visit it..." UM said with an awkward smile, before blinking at Gaster. "Hmm? What are you doing? STOP!"

UM just noticed that Gaster was slowly walking closer to the machine, when UM tried to move Gaster created some hands to held UM down. "WAIT! You said that this machine isn't ready, you will destroy this world."

"Don't be foolish, I'll be able to stop these resets and control them." Gaster said ignoring UM while Sans stayed out of the way.

"Of course there will be no resets, your WORLD will be destroyed if you use that machine." UM screams and Sans looks from Gaster to UM with sweats on his face, but after Gaster entered the machine, he let his floating hands released UM and Sans walked towards UM, the machine started and along with it sparks began to fly.

UM looked at the machine before looking at Sans, who was looking at the machine with a calm look on his face. "Take my hand." UM said raising their hand to Sans, but Sans smiled a little before shaking his head, UM frowned with their hand still raised on the air.

"Please, just grab my hand, we can take you to a safe place, you could live in my world, you could be welcomed here." UM continued but Sans sighed while smiling softly.

"I could like that, but I need to take care of Gaster, he isn't that bad, he just got obsessed with his job, he never really got someone to show him something else other than that he already knew... He is really lonely in this lab, I joined here just to help and watch over him... What a good job I did right?" Sans looked sadly at the machine.

"He never had someone interested in knowing him, talking to him, distracting him from all of this... He was always paranoid, thinking that everyone who knew him only liked him because of his job, his fame..." Sans looked down a little.

"that we only cared for him because he is a scientist or a creator... Someone could help him..." Sans stopped a little. "... He was a little different today, becoming less like an obsessive scientist and more like old Gaster... Maybe you could try to help him? Gaster's a good guy if you look for it... deep inside down..." Sans said with a hopeful smile.

"You have a good soul, I know... this world is already doomed... but there may exist another’s worlds where there it isn't too late... Will you help us?" Sans said and UM nodded their head with a small sniff sound and Sans looked at them with a hopeful smile and a relieved face, but Danger pulled UM with the strings connected to them, immobilizing UM, who keep looking at Sans, who waved at them with a grin.

"Bye (Y/N)." Sans said at last and Danger pulled UM from the RU and while in the RV, UM saw the second they leave the RU, it broke apart and disappeared in the darkness of the void.


	9. Stay........ Determined

"..." UM didn't said anything even after Danger pulled them from that void. "..." UM keep looking at the ground while MT hugged them and cried a lot.

 ~~ **"I**~~ **forgot** ~~ **UM and MT are**~~ **still connected** ~~ **even after**~~ **getting separated** ~~ **into different**~~ **Original AUs** ~~ **... MT is still**~~ **sensible as always** ~~ **..."**~~ Danger said looking away from the scene.

"... _Dude_... You were _sniffing really loudly_ , is _un-rad_ to _lie_." Fleshy said with a deadpan, turning towards Smart, who observed everything with tears on their eye sockets, before sighing. "Another _crying brah_ , I didn't expect everyone to _cry or sniff_... Even _Fear was 'shuddering' with 'emotion_ '." Fleshy sighed. " _We didn't expect_ everyone... well _almost everyone to get effected_..." Fleshy said with a grin looking at Hope, Swap and Dead, shaking their head with another sigh and a snicker.

Hope was trying along with Swap to calm everyone and make them all happy again, it wasn't really working since they're also a little sad, while Life was sadly looking down and Dead was clenching their hand with a unrecognized expression on their face.

"We may have failed that AU, but... WE WILL BE ABLE TO SAFE ANOTHER AU, LIKE SANS SAID THIS ISN'T THE END, THERE IS STILL SAVABLE AUS, WE JUST NEED TO BE FASTER AND GIVE OUR ALL!!!" Swap said getting more and more determined as they continued talking with Hope nodding their head at every word. "We WILL help Gaster and Sans the next time!" The others listening nodded their head slowly with a small smile.

"Next time will be my turn..." MT sniffed before releasing UM. "I'll help them... Okay." UM nodded their head.

"Don't use yours guns... at most use your baseball bat." UM said and MT nodded before getting ready.

"Good, now that you two already talked , UM needs to be scanned, I'll make sure there's no side effects for entering the other...void... And you MT'll get some good advices..." Smart said recovering from the crying. "Some are observing the Sanses from the other... AUs..." Smart continued before showing a paper written with paint before reading out loud.

"These Sans are alike our version of Sans, only ours are humans... Meaning, tell them everything you can being truthful, without telling him anything about the machine, with Gaster... well you'll fly blindly... But Sans already told you how to act... Now, we need to get you ready to enter that AU..." Smart said looking at Danger before pointing at MT.

Danger hummed and MT nodded their head, before shuddering at the feeling of the strings touching their yellow soul getting connected to their body and Danger's white pupils rolled, while they whimper. 'pussy...' and Paint slapped Danger's back, which caused Danger to shut up.

"... Can't forget this... Here, choose one of these, put the chosen one on and take the others with you." Smart said holding some Lolita, most of them was the casual, classic, gothic and Wa types. Weirdly they're very cool looking and stylistic, they also had (Y/F/C)

MT blinked looking at the lolitas with a awkward frown along with most of the others (Y/N) around and UM get some doubts, if they should like the lolitas, because they're really cool and the lolitas could look great on any (Y/N) who could like to use or dislike the lolitas for being useless in a fight or even running around.

"What we're supposed to do? Seduce someone? Because that's the only reason to use these... dresses on a time like this..." UM said with a frown and Smart ignored it, causing UM to glare more at Smart, who held the four types of lolitas toward MT, who had a more awkward look on their face holding a look at the lolitas.

Until Smart decides to use a more threating approach getting a bone saw from their lab, hidden in their pocket, the answer was instant, MT grabbed the lolitas with sweats forming in their head. "Why do you even have a bone saw for? Err... Please forget I asked..." MT said and UM was glaring at Smart with a suspicious hum.

"..." UM glared aggressively at Smart. "You know Originals don't have genders, you don’t have a gender too... Only parallels do... So why give them that? You never used this stuff before... Unless..." Smart ignored UM in favor of looking gleeful at MT choosing a lolita before changing into it. "..." UM observed them, frowning more until they notice Smart holding a camera in their hands, one pink with lots of hearts. "So it's that I was thinking... You're doing it again... I sometimes really disliked Alphys for showing and teaching you about shipping couples and telling you about romance and fanfics..." UM glared at Smart, who ignored it again watching MT patiently.

"This fits you perfectly..." Smart hummed, UM turned around with a frown, which disappeared after seeing MT with the Lolita, while MT was awkwardly looking at the ground with a blush on their face.

"...cute..." UM said blankly but MT blushed more, while most of the others skeletons nodded, Smart grinned with a sneaky grin.

"Heh, you're ready to go. Now good luck, even if you don't need it." Smart said and MT nodded before leaving into the portal with a bag full of lolitas and food.

UM watched MT walking away before turning towards Smart with guns on their hand, they pointed the guns to Smart, but when Smart didn't reacted like UM wanted, making them sigh, before guarding their guns back into their pockets with an eye roll. "What are you expecting to happen? Where did you take these clothes from? I never saw you with one of them." UM said getting less annoyed and Smart finally replied.

"I used these lolitas when I was younger... Why no one remember that me and Nerd are mostly the same...AU, before that idiot mess it all up?" Smart said with an annoyed sigh and UM blinked, but Smart continued. "Also I have a theory about the Sanses, they may have the same behavior and tastes as... o u r. . . Sanses... If he reacts the same way as them it could be easier to deal with." Smart ended closing their eye sockets and UM looked curiously at Smart, but also knowing that Smart was the most secretive skeleton around when they aren't sure the hypothesis is really true, UM changed the topics.

"Heh? Nerd… that lil' frisky flirt? Oh... I almost forgot they're 5 years younger than us... Now when I think about it, you're 1 year older than most of these skeletons too, right?" UM said and Smart forgot to answer in favor of grumbling.

"Nerd should have joined my universe, but Sans had to tell the younger Sans about the future and now..." Smart sighed looking up. "If I hadn't given up on love and relationships... But thinking about it, I don't want to be like Nerd..." Smart said humming, UM snorted and Smart grinned. "Did you know that I-" Smart was interrupted and hugged at the same time.

"Hi Smart!" A skeleton hugged Smart before leaving at a fast pace.

"Hi Hope..." Smart waved at Hope before continuing, but after some pauses later, Smart stopped grinning to frown in annoyance and UM laughed along with the others. "Now as I was saying... What I was going to say... I forgot... AGAIN."

"Smart… they’re always forgetting what they were thinking after being interrupted." One of them say and the others nodded their head with smiles on their faces.


	10. Second Sciencetale MT

**(MT is in 2 Person, no one's pov?)**

You leave the Red Void into the Black Void, you looked around curious of the differences between the voids, this one had white portals visible against the blackness of the void, while your void was red with portals with the same color theme as the AU and a detailed mark, making sure no one could confuse the portals.

While looking at the portals, a pull helps you find the direction you needed to take, holding your bag onto your shoulder, loosely close to your clavicle you keep walking around following the pull, until you was in front of a portal, the pull stopped for some seconds before pulling one more time.

You entered the portal and the portal took you to a room full of tables and papers, you saw two skeletons with theirs back turned to you on the biggest table in the center of the room. They didn't notice your presence yet.

You were going to do something, but you looked down and remembered you were in a lolita and you closed your mouth with a blush, it was awkward to wear something you never had something like that to wear and meeting someone new? You asked yourself 'why I'm wearing this?' and you shuddered after remembering the why. 'Smart is intimidating with a bone saw...'

You wait for them to notice you... It didn't work, they must be doing something important... But at least you calmed down enough to talk to them. "Excuse me, can you help me?" You stuttered holding your bag protectively in front of yourself.

The taller one sighs and the skeleton Sans said slowly turning around. "Of course Alp, what you need? Som- Err... You aren't Alp..." Sans said after he turned around and saw you, his expression changed from shocked to interested, blushing a little, which you didn't notice, **(lucky Sans *whisper*)** while the taller one reacted by turning around with a jump, it was impressive someone that big didn't headbutt the ceiling making a hole in it with their head. After looking at your face, the big skeleton smiled at you softly, not wanting to make you more nervous, but after looking at Sans's blue blush, he looked at you fully, noticing your lolita... He blushed, his face had purples hues, which didn't help your own blush from showing up, but lucky you, having ivory bones with a yellow blush made it mostly unnoticeable in the right light.

"Hi... My name is (Y/N), but it's easier to just call me MT, after all, it's the name the others AU gave me..." You said with a nervous smile and a blush that was visible, Sans smiled and blushed more, it made you relax a little, remembering the cyan neon in the bar you worked as a bartender.

"Hello." The taller one smiled. "My name is W.D. Gaster, but you can call me Gaster and this is..." Gaster turned to Sans, who didn't notice the pause, just looking at you. "Sans... we're sorry for not noticing you sooner..." Gaster said before whispering to himself. "I didn't know there were others skeletons still existing..." He coughed. "If isn't too much to ask, I could like to know, where did you come from?"

"From my world, I got a little lost in this void, I was walking and-" Gaster interrupted you.

"Void? You also said something about AU... I'm wondering about that, what even are they?" Gaster said before asking with something in his tone, after thinking about it, you decided to think of it as a tone full of curiosity, you then explained everything you knew about AUs and Parallels, just noticing after talking a little that he was holding a pen and a book writing everything you said with a smile.

"Interesting..." Gaster said after writing everything, what exactly you didn't know. "I had a theory like that... Tell me, how did you travel through the voids? Also, how do the voids work?"

"I don't know about your void, but my void works with determination, you need it to travel and leave it. I also don't know much about it... I can't open portals." You said stopping Gaster from repeating the same question as before, Gaster looked a little sad, while Sans rolled his eyes at the way Gaster was acting.

"But I know the ones that can open portals and they know much more about it than me, they even live in my void... You may even have some living in your void too, well maybe not right now, but still... They will exist one day." Gaster looked confused, so you tried to explain more. "They must not exist yet... since they aren't created yet, I walked around this void and didn't found them... Or they can live in another void, but there is no other void around... But my friends think that a void is being created, -Fascinating- Yeah, if it didn't threaten my world and void..." You said after Gaster interrupted you, seeing Gaster's face you continued. "Think about it, there are two voids, both staying close to one another and have the same side the occupy the same space... now think that could happen if another one gets created on the same side as the others, in the same space? The three voids will not be able to co-exist, so or the three voids disappear or the weaker void must give in and 'leave' their place letting the other voids continue existing... " You said and Gaster paled before shaking his head. "Yep, that's something no one living in the voids wants... but that is a theory since we have no idea if that is possible..."

"That... a... Interesting theory..." Gaster said and Sans was sweating a little, Gaster changed the topic. "So will you ask your friends about void portals?" Gaster said and you shrugged your shoulders and sighed when you saw Gaster's sad face.

"I don't know, maybe? I'll wait for them to find me and get me home... Can I stay with you until they find me?" You asked and Gaster hummed, but Sans was almost separating his skull off his body by nodding too fast with a big grin and Gaster rolled his eyes at Sans's excitement, but he had a smile on his face.

"Sure, you'll be able to meet Papyrus." Gaster said before thinking about something. "I think you'll love Papyrus, he is a good boy..." Gaster said before looking at you. "Say, what is the difference between a Parallel and an Original?"

"Parallels are created from Originals and they can be created from others Parallels too, while the Originals are the first one to exist... Parallels are like branches of a tree, while the tree is an Original... Now, AUs also have an Original, but it is like breaking a branch of a tree and planting it in the ground, it has a chance of turning into a tree, but even without it the tree naturally already make others trees." You said and Gaster awkwardly smiled, while Sans snickered with a grin. "Is like a bit of monsters skeleton's reproductive system..."

Gaster hummed before really thinking about it and he smiled at you. "I didn't know you could make explanations about that, I could have used it when Sans and Papyrus was younger..." Gaster said and Sans nodded his head.

"Thanks, no one in my world say that to me..." You smiled shyly.

"Why not? You're fast at understanding stuff and you can explain it." Gaster said and you shook your head.

"I can only explain stuff that I understand and no one explains anything to me, after all why could lose time and explains something to a grunt?" You smiled at the ground. "I was only a worker, not to think nor talk."

Gaster looked at you before softly smiling at you and patting your head. "That also happened to me... Always beginning as an assistant... You're really intelligent. Don't lose it listening to foolish idiots. It was interesting the way you explained using trees and branches."

"That was that we mostly use to explain to the ones that didn't understand... " You said and Gaster hummed distractedly with a smile on his face.

"Let's go home." Sans said, Gaster nods his head and you smiled before following them. When you left the Lab you saw the place with lava bellow, you happily grinned.

"Wow, this is very awesome, I didn't know this place had lava, I always wanted to live in a place warm like this..." You said and Sans blinked at you.

"Doesn’t your underground have lava?" You blinked at him.

"I don't live in the underground... Oh~, this is the underground?" You asked and both looked at each other before explaining to you the war between humans and monsters.

"Is your AUs always in the upperground?" Gaster asked and you hummed thinking about it.

"No, the AUs are separated between upper and under, mine is always upper, while some are under, it all depends on the AU, I don't know that much because they don't like talking about it." You shrugged your shoulders. "Hey, do Alphys like Anime?" You asked and Gaster nodded his head, Sans stayed quiet, contemplating something.

"So who does Alphys likes in your AU?" Gaster said and you laughed. "Undyne, she is a fish-lady, scary and really energetic, Alps always blushed around her, I think in other AUs Undyne lives in... Waterfall? They always get together, I think they're soulmates." You said and Sans's pupils disappeared, Gaster sighed patting Sans's head, but Sans stopped responding until he heard you laughing at a really bad joke Gaster said to break the ice and Sans joined in with puns and knock-knock jokes. Everyone smiled while walking and you three stopped in front of a big house.

Meeting Papyrus was fun, he was hilarious with his 'cape' floating around, you didn't expect Papyrus to be that old, you remember hearing about Papyrus being smaller, but...

'Maybe the Original one Papyrus is older? He is... Is Papyrus blushing orange? That's cute.' You thought before calling him a cute carrot, Papyrus don't know what is a carrot, but his blush got more visible on his face, while Sans's face changed too fast to you to identify the emotion. Gaster saw everything and deciding to break the ice again he asked. "How many AUs exist?"

"Too many to count, the first ones and the stronger ones are close to the middle, while the rest stay far away, invisible from vision unless you get far away from the middle... The first ones are exactly that, but the strongest ones are the ones with more Parallels or are really important to the others AUs, like Dead, Life, Hopes, Fears, Paint...err, Danger, between some others..." You said making a small hesitant pause before deciding to say completely.

"... Can you also tell me about the romance?" Gaster said looking at the boys before asking.

"It depends on the person? example if we get attracted my more than one, and they're interested in us too, we can let it turn into a Polyamory." You said with an awkward blush, which didn't help the others to stop theirs blushes. "Really depends if the party involved don't mind sharing... After all only monster that already found theirs soulmates don't want to share, so it is really normal to stay on a Polyamory Relationship until finding your soulmate..." You ended while trying to control your blush and the skeletons looked at each other, you decided to ignore the rest of their movement to make things less awkward and looked around observing the house.

"Cool house you have here... there was so many cool stuff around." You said changing the chat into something less awkward.

"I KNOW RIGHT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS GOT EVERYTHING FROM THE DUMPS, AFTER STAYING IN WATERFALL FOR DAYS WAITING... ERR... TRAINING WITH UNDYNE, SEARCHING THE DUMPS TO MAKE MY EYES SHARPER, CARRYING THE STUFF I FIND INTO THE HOUSE BEFORE IT BURNS FROM THE HEAT, IS A TRAINING AS GREAT AS ME." Papyrus said with a superhero pose and you looked at Sans and Gaster, who shrugged their shoulders with a smile.

After getting to know more of the skeletons, you got close to them, you liked the jokes, the banters they did together, the smiles, their funny tastes, they're a font family.... heh... You befriended them in a matter of few days was like you knew them from a very long time, maybe in your world, there is a version of them?


	11. DV and Mobs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tittles are unoriginal deal with it ;P It is to help the cuts...

**(No pov, back to DV)**

While MT was with the scientists, some (Y/N)s watched theirs RUs with curiosity, Fleshy was looking at theirs RU with a grin.

"Now that’s a _rad dude_ , _we're_ so _alike_ , maybe..." Fleshy's grin grew bigger. "I could _convince him_ into _joining_ the helper list? _We could_ help _infect_ ing _all the AUs in his void_ and with _parasites in control_ there could be no _need for the machine_... It could _resolve all the problems we_ have... What do you guys _think_?" Fleshy grinned and snickered at the horrified expressions on their faces. "Calm down it was just a _suggestion_ , but still _we_ could _make_ _a good team_..." Fleshy smirked before looking at Smart. "But at least MT is _talking to a Original AU_... right _Smarty_?" Fleshy grinned, but Smart looked away causing them to snicker again, no one else noticed it happening, which made Fleshy sighs. _"We're so dead..."_

UM was getting ready to enter the Void, but Smart interrupted theirs thoughts. "It could be better if you flirt with them, you saw the results..." Smart said holding three lolitas.

"... only if it's bullet proof, and with pockets/compartments to hold my weapons..." UM said and Smart nodded.

"These all are like that, after all I only used the best and my first creation was dresses with durability and unbreakable fabric, first being tested on lab coats..." Smart said before trailing off in the end of theirs talk and UM closed their eye sockets before opening them again with a sigh, theirs yellow eyes looked at everyone, who tried to look distracted, but most of them aren't that good at acting...

"Okay..." UM said getting a lolita and putting it on. "... This is more comfortable than I thought... so soft, malleable and light..." UM hummed happily, causing Smart to smile a little. "Well, time to go." Um said after seeing MT entering the portal, Mt looked at them, before both gave each other a high five before getting into separated ways.

\--

**(UM'S second person now~)**

\--

You had to walk sometime in the void, sighing you followed the pull, which made you find the correct portal, entering it caused you to fall down on the ground and headbutting a trash can, knocking it down and making yourself dizzy at the same time, luckily for you it was dark in that corner.

"who's here?" A male skeleton hearing a suit with a hat asked with a sharp grin and you hummed in pain.

"Wait, don't shoot..." You took your head off the darkness and the skeleton blinked at your face, you looked at the lolita, it was amazingly clean. "... Oh, I didn't know there was a handsome skeleton around." You flirted with him trying to make him drop his guard and it worked, he drops his guard and stopped pointing his gun towards you, while blushing.

"Get off the corner and show yourself." He said with a suspicious tone and you decided to distract him, you walked away from the shadows with a sway of your hips, he didn't expected you, he fully dropped his guard, his grin grew bigger and a purr was heard on his voice. "Heh, I'm sorry for being so suspicious of you, I was thinking you was the enemy with a mask... But no enemy could be that beautiful." He purrs and you couldn't stop the blush from showing. "My name is Sans, what’s your, sweetheart?"

"My name is (Y/N), my friends call me UM, but you can call me whatever you want~" You said winking to him, causing him to blush before winking back to you. "I have a favor to ask you..." You said and Sans nodded his head before you said anything. "I want to talk to your boss." Sans thought about it before shrugging.

"Very well sweetheart... But if something bad happens, you'll have to deal with it on your own." Sans said with a frown on his fixed smiley face, you agreed with a invisible smirk on your face.

Sans held your hand before you both walked out of the alley, they walked towards a door and Sans knocked two times on it, waiting a little, before knocking two more times, he keep knocking on the door two times each, you was beginning to think this was a password knock until you heard a frustrated voice.

"Really, Sans?" Two more knocks and the voice looked more annoyed than before. "Stop it Sans... ... ... ... Okay..." Two knocks and the voice sighed with a 'I’m so done with this' before asking. "Who's here?"

"Baaa-" "Baa who?" "Is there a goat in here?" A loud groan was heard and the voice croaked. "Why you do this every time? Enter now Sans." Sans snickered before entering the room, you followed right behind him, the room was simple and dark, you saw a skeleton with two cracks on his face, he had a frown on his face glaring at Sans, before noticing you and his eyes widened, you was surprised of his reaction.

"Hello, I didn't know a guest could come, principally a skeleton one... I thought that only my family was alive, but if I wasn't able to find you it must mean that the others are hiding..." Gaster asked you, which made you look at him with confusion written all over your skull.

"Sorry, but I have no idea on what you're talking about..." you said and Gaster gave a disappointed sigh.

"I created Sans and Papyrus after the war to be my helpers, after seeing you I thought the others was hidden waiting for the right moment to join me." You controlled yourself to not roll yours eyes at him.

"If there are still skeletons hiding after everything, after all this time, it means they're cowards, you don't need cowards right?" You asked remembering your life when you were young before noticing Gaster shook his head with a hum and you smiled. "See? If you already got a good gang you don't need cowards to make things harder on yourself."

"Do you want to join? I can see you have a calculative look on your face... We can get along really well." Gaster said with a small smirk, which disappeared when you shook your head, Gaster narrowed his eyes getting serious. "So... Tell me, why are you here?" Gaster asked with a frown and you smirked.

"Well, I can't join your gang, for two reasons, I come from a very different world... and I have my own gang that I'm the leader, they need me... Now, I heard some interesting rumors of a intelligent scientist that created a successful gang and become theirs leaders... Was the guy... you?" You asked with a flirty tone, Sans didn't expected that and Gaster looked between smug and happy with a grin on his face.

"Yes, it was me... took someone long enough to discover it, the recognition for all my work… all that I was waiting for is finally happening..." Gaster sighed before smiling at you.

"What you need? Blueprints…? Machines…? I can create anything as long as I get the parts I request, the time to do my work, and the gold I'll need for my payment..." Gaster hummed.

"The price is always high, but the warranty and performance is also the highest you'll get, now I can give you a discount since this your first time..." Gaster said messing up with some words from the excitement and nervousness got himself confuse while talking and Sans face palmed himself.

"Err... M’kay..." You looked a little awkward looking at Gaster's sweating face, before getting back into your element.

"That is one very interesting discount, but first I’ll have to get some questions, if you don't mind... Did you ever made or tried to make a machine to control resets?" You asked and Gaster sighed a little annoyed before nodding his head, but he changed it to shaking after seeing your glare.

"Okay, I wanted to make that machine, but the funders **(? i have no idea?)** of my project pulled back every sum and budget they gave calling me from greedy, lying, bastard to crazy idiot... and talking crap about it being too dangerous." Gaster sighed shaking his head. "They all knew it was dangerous from the beginning and they pulled back in the middle of the project..."

"Well, another version of you was able to complete the machine and use it."

"Did it worked?" Gaster asked happily.

"It ripped theirs world apart destroying it and accidentally creating many others worlds..." You said looking at him with a blank tone.

"Oh... So why do you want to know about it?" Gaster looked sad for seconds before changing the subject.

"I want to stop that destruction of our worlds... that machine needs to be stopped from being created or used... but I guess sabotaging it also works."

"And what will I get for helping you?" Gaster said with a curious tone.

"I can pay you, make trades with you with no rivals... I can also get anything that you need." You said telling him all the stuff you knew you could be able to give him in trade for that.

"Really? Hmm... interesting... anything really?" Gaster asks and you nodded your head, while Sans blushes before whispering something to Gaster, who looked at him sighing with a deadpan expression before blankly shaking his head.

"I'll help you, but the price will be discussed later. . . First, I'll need the blueprint of it to compare the two machines." Gaster said and you agreed before talking to Paint about the blueprint making Paint remake it. "Here." You took it off your arm and Gaster looked at it confused.

"What? This isn't. . . ?!" Gaster began and the white fabric turned blue, words and designs appeared in white. "Fascinating... how did-?"

"Paint has a really good photography memory... well the only one of us that has it...? At least I think so, never thought of asking the others..." You said before giving the paper to Gaster, who poked it with more curiosity about the transformation of the paper than the blueprint.

You had to get everything Gaster wanted and help him too in exchange for all the info he could tell, days passed and the flirting grew so fast that no one noticed that you got closer to Sans and Gaster, but there was an awkwardness around them, until the day an important mission against a rival gang happened.

You wanted to join and help, after all if Sans and Gaster was also joining there wasn't a good reason to not join in. Also you wanted to show your powers to them too, but the problem is that they don't believe you was strong enough nor ready to join and be useful on that mission. Your pride didn't hurt as much as your annoyance grew up from hearing Gaster saying bulls _a_ t **( ~~STOP IT~~ FLESHY)** , while Sans was mostly okay with you on the mission.

"You won't join the fight, you have the worse magic reserve I saw on a monster, sure, you may have the best attack and defense I saw on a monster... but it won't matter if you only have power for five attacks turns on the mission." Gaster said frowning, you blinked hearing that and you had the biggest smirk that ever showed on your face. "Oh yeah~?~"


	12. DETERMINED? Good for you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the end and we shall meet the skelebros again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seraphine/Seraphim/Toucan/ created by [The Creator](https://tratserenoyreve.tumblr.com/)  
> (I had no idea on which name to use, since some know the name by another name... ^^')  
> The Comic:  
> [Comic](https://tratserenoyreve.tumblr.com/mycomics)  
> (Really... go see it, that was one of the best comics I saw *w* I squealed when I first saw it)  
> [concept sketches](https://tratserenoyreve.tumblr.com/post/135812931950/ha-ha-i-can-now-share-some-concept-sketches-under)  
> (So cool)

"Is that so? I can surprise you two with my attacks..." Sans snorted and Gaster shook his head with a sigh.

"..." You stopped smirking at their disbelieve expressions, before getting your confidence back with a grin. "We can do a small bet... if I destroy all the targets you put and surprise you two... I'll get two favors from you. One that you two will have to do together and the other that is more individually... and if I lose you two will get two favors too... just like the ones I'll get if I win, I'll use all my techniques." You wink at them with a playful tone.

Gaster and Sans looked at each other before grinning and agreeing with the bet and you smirks shaking your hands together. "Very well, I'll need many targets... can you get them? Or training dummies." You winked at Gaster and Sans, who called someone to ask them for a baseball machine and you hummed.

"I could have liked a Frisbee machine" You took your favorite guns with a smirk. "I won't need any waiting time, put the machine in the faster mode... err and a camera that can get slow motion mode too."

After Gaster's grunts took the machine to a special room with many bullets marks on the wall, you hummed happily.

"I'm going to warming up first." You said grabbing your gun and shooting the targets hitting them at a fast pace before closing your eyes sockets and taking a deep breath your eye’s glow grew.

You nodded your head before snapping your fingers and many mini voids portals appeared releasing diverse guns that were floating in the air, the guns had a yellow glow, moving freely doing a circle around you, who love using them and seeing the shock on your opponents faces and awe in your allies.

"You said that I can only use five attacks in each battle... but truly? I only need one attack to end it." You winked at Gaster, who had wide eyes sockets and Sans who looked at the guns before looking at Gaster with a snicker.

Gaster coughed before looking at you. "Big words.... Prove them to be truth. After all, they won't get intimidated by this." You stopped smirking to look at Sans with a raised eye socket and a look on you face like 'did he really said that?'

"Very well, let the targets ready..." You said grabbing your gun and spinning it in your finger and all targets was released at the same time. You glared at them for seconds before shooting all of them at the same time.

Gaster looked shocked behind you, meaning you didn't notice but Sans saw it and snorted causing Gaster to glare at him. You turned to them with a grin Gaster smiled. "You can join on our mission." You hummed.

"Thanks, you won't regret it."

**(After the mission).**

"... I didn't know I could regret it..." You said sighing while Gaster grinned. "... You said they couldn't be intimidated of my guns... "

You frowned. "They literally ran away with their tails between their legs... While the rabbits disappeared when I got my guns..." Gaster shrugged his shoulders humming.

"The mission was important to business... and that demonstration could make them scared of others skeletons too... so it was a success... we lost the bet... so what you... want us to do...?" You blinked, before smirking, you whispered what you wanted them both to do with you. They looked shocked and you hummed.

"But of course you can refuse and I'll find something else to do..." You had a grin on your face while the skeletons blushed before looking at each other and nodding before both accepted. "Well, can you two say which room is the least used?" You ask with a flirty Sans nodded his head and you grinned. "Well, let's use it then." Sans blushes while Gaster's cheek bones looked a little purple. 

**(In DV).**

In the other void Smart blushed while watching the scene while everyone else looked away. "I didn't expect that to happen... they move really fast..." Smart hums while Hopes tries to see what was happening, but Fear made sure they weren't going to watch that. Risky looked at the scene before looking away with a blush, they continue to repeat that until the end. MT looked at the scene before grumbling and going back to Science and the Gaster from here. 

**Some months passed and Fleshy frowned a little looking at the historic and scenes that happened at the AUs.**

" _Dude..._ I can't believe that _MT and UM (one of the coldest... manipulative and calculative, literally the most heartless from the normal AUs)_ began to like their _G and S_ and decided to _share_ their _Sans and Gaster_ with _each other_... But it _makes sense_ , after all, they're so _similar_ even before they turned into originals from _their own AU_ ...” Fleshy shrug looking at the more intimated scenes 

" **I remember like it was yesterday, the separation of the Gangster AU into Mob and Mafia...** " Danger hisses ignoring the scene.

“They got separated at the beginning of theirs story causing theirs AU to still 'stay connected' at some point... not counting that they have the same taste... only that UM is version cold as ice of MT... even so... I can't blame them for living like that in their AU... heh, that justice soul always doing their rule of 'eye for eye'." Life said looking at UM which was in Science and MT which was visiting MT world.

"Ugh, you're all perverts..." Fear said in disgust causing Dead to roll their eyes.

"Just cause you're afraid of love and friendship it doesn't mean you can pull them down." Dead said glancing at Fear, who turned back to Hope making sure Hope wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Also, breeding is one of the most important natural instincts..." Life said pointing at a book written 'Living being and their needs' causing Fear to shook their head and snort in amusement.

"We need new nicknames... remember that the others with the _dame_ nickname as us." Everyone nodded their head agreeing just to make the one talking to shut up. "We still have years until the other universe complete their machine meaning it will give us some time to stop them from using their machine."

No one else notices Smart and Fleshy looking at each other, Smart looked away and Fleshy began to look a little more nervous than before. Both MT and UM was in each other’s RAU and... they're busy.... maybe saying goodbye to each other, before going back to their determined AUs. While they leave the void Danger pulled the strings summoning them back.

"What is happening?" UM frowned while MT blushed at Fleshy wiggling their newly painted eyebrows, showing a black pen in their hand while doing a thumbs up.

Fear rolled theirs black/dark red eyes before frowning in annoyance. "I thought that we could do something about the problem but the only thing I see is romantic actions... if my sibling wasn't in danger..." Fear said with annoyance while Danger looked at Fear before looking away scratching their head in confusion. "You're lucky I care about them..." Fear's face had a dangerous grin, while Hope blinked before smiling at Fear.

"My lil' _old pal_..." Fleshy hums with a grin before holding Fear in one armed hug, Fear looked scared, with a 'oh _shoot_ ' look on their face while Fleshy's glasses had [chill]=[dude] written on it. Hope tackled Fleshy onto a hug with Swap right behind in the hug pile.

"Okay... enough with the hugs." Fear frowned before glaring at Fleshy, every time Fleshy wasn't looking them, after all, Fleshy keep holding onto Fear even while being tackled into the ground by Hope and Swap. "... Please.... let... me... go..." Fear disappeared before showing up meters away from the dog pile, causing a reaction of more skeletons joining the dog pile. While that was happening Paint was looking at the outsider's AUs with a frown and Danger looked at everyone with a roll of their eyes and a sigh. 

**"And they ask why I tried to destroy AUs... they're a bunch of crazy idiots."** Fear snorted before nodding while Dead hummed looking at everything with a grin on their face and Life rolled their eyes and shaking their head.

[ENOUGH! WE HAVE TO GET PREPARED... We'll take some days to prepare and we'll try entering the originals AUs from our worlds...] The words had different variations from pastel to vivid colors.

"What about the AUs that aren't created yet?" One asked.

[They will have to monitor the ones already created and... keep an eye out for danger... err.. not you Danger... the AUs still not created are... InkTale... ErrorTale... DreamTale... and... I think that’s it... Underfresh was created some time ago... like months ago.] Paint frowned in confusion.

"What? How? It's impossible to be created that soon... Generally, it takes a sec to form even a hint of an AU. To be created that soon... How? What happened months ago?" Smart frowned before looking at Fleshy, who had the normal [YO]=[LO] glasses and a grin on their face, Smart facepalmed themselves after thinking.

"The parallels AUs. Of course... it takes years to even one to form and they were able to get many in hours... that explains some things... IT, ET and DT don't have parallels yet... but how they'll get parallels? They aren't getting any closer to have parallels..." Smart whispered and hummed to themselves.

[Make sure your parallels are okay with you going away for some time.] The words floating on the air kept changing their colors. Most sighed before leaving back to their AU, while MT and UM told G, S, Gaster and Sans about it, before saying goodbye and promising that they could come back as soon as possible to visit.

**More time passed and they left the DETERMINED VOID to go home to rest and get ready to begin the plan.**

But white flashes blinked in the middle of the void... electric shocks began appearing, one of them hit one of the Original timelines pulling it in causing a domino effect, the parallels of that timeline broke down cracking into shards before being pulled into the middle like gravity existed in the void...

The surrounding of the others originals got affected in the same way causing the others parallels to break down and getting sucked into the forming white ball, gravity got stronger every time a parallel was fully pulled into the ball.

Before anyone knew it the originals AUs also broke down causing all the Original Yn's to be throw off their AUs after the AUs were shattered, while Paint and Danger were having a double panic attack, Risky was thrown into the ground face palming into it, while most of the others were able to catch themselves before falling head first on the ground. "What is going on?" One asked confused.

"This is our end..." Another whined shaking like a little chihuahua and hold onto the ground like their life depended on it.

"AHHH! I'm being pulled." One scream in desperate.

"hold onto something ya idiot." Risky clawed onto the ground with an angry chuckle/growling, looking rather annoyed.

"What is happening?" Flirty said looking confused

"they must have activated the machines at the same time..." Smart said.

"didn't we had more time?" In Norwest Risky looked around with their claws safely stuck on the ground, turning their head around, they saw that in Southwest Smart was at UT!Yn's side, both were helping each other, while a little far away from Smart, Fleshy was lazily holding onto Paint, who melted their legs to hold on the ground, while Flirty was at UT!Yn's other side using magic to create a reverse gravity barrier to hold on espanding to everyone around them... 

In east Dead was blinking around confused, not understanding that was happening while holding their scythe, which was stabbed on the ground.

In southeast Life had their eye sockets closed while holding onto Hope, who looked really calm while being held by Fear, who had a frown on their face glaring at the ball with shadows holding their bodies from being pulled along. 

In west Danger was shuddering while being knocked out, only being held by their strings, while Swap whines, their hands didn't have a good grip on the ground and after losing their grip, they were pulled into the ball.

Swap cried out causing Risky to forcefully jump, launching themselves really close to the ball seconds before Swap touched the ball, Risky was able to save Swap and falling closer to UT!Yn and Smart, both who watched ready to held them, while Flirty eyes were glowing rather hard at the same color that Risky and Swap had been while Risky jumped to save Swap.

Flirty took a deep breath in relief, Swappy had their sockets opened at the time and saw everything that happened and they looked at Risky with shining starry eyes before nuzzling against Risky's head, who sighed before petting them. "It's alright now..."

"Really? We're still being pulled by that ball." Smart said before Risky glares at them.

"Well what we can do now genius?" Risky said glaring at Smart, who hums while looking at Flirty.

"Flirty... can you walk around and see if you can get the other in here?"

"Sure, but I can't use it too far away from myself or it'll get weaker and I'll be pulled too ..."

"can you make the area around you save?"

"I'm already doing it, but I can expand it a little more..." Flirty said before concentrating on their surroundings.

"Great, can you pull Paint and Fleshy closer to us? Okay... now go to Danger and wake them up... slap them if you need to wake them up." Flirty waited until Paint and Fleshy got closer enough to the other, before walking towards Danger, but trying to wake em up was hard, they were fully knocked out...

"Did Danger fainted? Hehe..."

"Err... let’s just call it knocked out..." Fleshy poked Danger, before shaking them... with no success, while Flirty concentrate on the gravity, Paint looked around before helping, after more tries Paint paused, before slapping Danger again, the slaps got stronger every second Danger didn't move until Paint got all out with the slaps, each slap made Danger's face to move left and right until Paint jumped on Danger and slammed their weight onto Danger causing Danger's head to hit the ground making Danger screech angrily waking up with an evil glare on their face.

"WHO DID THAT?" Danger screams before looking at Paint, who pointed to the middle, Danger shuddered confused.

"What is that white stuff? It is... MOVING?" Danger screeches. "I can see it moving! WHY I CAN SEE IT MOVING."

"Danger! Use your strings to hold the others... and make them come to us... we need to talk about that to do... we can't leave... and if we lose our hold we'll be sucked into that." Smart said causing the others to nod their heads. After they got closer to each other Danger make strings grow from the ground and they all tied themselves onto it.

"What can we do? I don't want to disappear..." Fear said shuddering, Hope just looked at the ball with curiosity. "... Really... Now?"

"... We'll have to attack that ball..." Risky snarls glaring at the ball.

"?Attack?" Most asks with confusion on their faces. "You're sure of that?"

"Yes... either way, we'll get sucked into that...thing... we can try to use our attack to destroy that ball..." Risky said pointing at it

"But that ball has our worlds... we could destroy them too." One said with a little fear in their voice.

"Do you think your AU is gonna be the same? Do you think that everything will be the same? Our AUs got destroyed. There is no chance of getting them back... no miracle or anything else will bring our family back... My family... my friends are gone... they disappeared on that... UGH! I won't let it be in vain... theirs memories... all the time we stayed together.... I'LL DESTROY THAT _BASTURD_ EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO! Now I'll ask only one time... who is with me?" Risky looked down before looking up with a determined frown, their eyes glowed in red light, the others also got a little too into it cheering them on.

"Sigh... very well... first let’s try attacking the same place. If that doesn't work, we'll try attacking at different points... they will be at the same time... now hurry... we're losing time and the gravity will get stronger..." Smarts sighs a lot while talking really showing all their interest in the new idea.

"Both attacks didn't work... What can we do now? It's slowly spreading into the other void... at least it isn't getting bigger like before..." Flirty said causing Smart to frown at the ball.

"Of course it isn't doing that, there isn't anything else to absorb... other than us..." Smart rubs their head.

"I... won't let more suffer..." Risky snarls more.

"So what will you do hmm? Sacrifice yourself?" Fear said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Yes! I'll put all my magic on my body and I'll slam into that." Risky said pointing at the ball with rather aggressive gestures.

"Are you nuts? It will absorb you too..." One said before another continued. "And it will make the ball bigger and stronger too."

"I already said it... I do everything to destroy it, even if I have to die while trying..." Risky said and Smart facepalmed themselves grabbing Risky before they actually try it.

"Great, we have an emotive idiot that will only make things worse while trying to do things right..." Smart looked like they have a migraine. "Why I have to listen to these idiots..."

"I'm going to help you.” Swap said with shiny eyes, Smart groans rubbing their head rather aggressively.

"... I'll go too!" Another one said and Smart sighs seeing more than the half wanted to do the same.

"So it means I'm going too... Anyone else wants to join."Smart said with a tone thick with sarcasm.

"Sure..." "M'kay" MT and UM shrugged together grinning at each other, Smart just looked at them with a simple 'WTH' expression

"brah... We'll help..." Fleshy said grinning.

"UGH... Maybe it will work if we all try... Even if it doesn't... it won't matter after all we can't hold on forever... Danger can use that special elastic string to throw everyone at the same time?" Smart just decide to give up after sighing.

"... Sure..." They stayed in different directions glaring at the ball with... Determination, Bravery ... Justice, Kindness ... Perseverance, Patience, and Integrity... No hesitation on their face, the purple strings turned into yellow strings, curving around them, making them have to hold on it and being thrown onto the ball like a spring, their body glowed with their soul colors... (I have no idea if I wrote that right... ^w^')

Red, orange, yellow, green... purple, cyan, navy blue... and weird white and black colors that just stayed in here... the colors glowed more showing their emotions and traits... after they collide with the ball there were a flash of light before they all got absorbed into it the ball exploded into a white mass covering most of the void... while it exploded, the north of the void turned into a glowing red gloop protecting that part of the void.

A red humanoid-gloopy being formed from the mix between that red gloop red and the red part of the Void... they look around seeing white everywhere, they didn't have a fully visible expression on their faces other than small eye-likes holes. The ball turned into a glitching portal that keeps changing the AUs absorbed, causing the humanoid to blink looking again around, noticing two skeletons beginning to form... one was purely black while the other was fully white... these two were slowly being formed from feet to head.

The humanoid blinked more before turning back to the portal, they grew in size getting ten times bigger than before, they was able to grab the glitching AU with many tentacle-like hands pushing it toward their body, the portal was swallowed by the red gloop which moved around helping the process to be easier, while the two skeletons were mostly formed only missing their head...

The humanoid hummed moving their arms around opening a red portal and entering it, causing the white walls to collapse, but not before the skeletons were formed, in panic the humanoid struggle to enter the parts that didn't get the time to enter after the portal collapsed along with the white walls, the part lost behind turned more gloopier(?) before blowing up like a water balloon. Both skeletons were close enough to get hit by it... the white one got hit by red, orange, yellow, green, purple, cyan and white gloop that were released from the explosion, while the black one was hit on the eye sockets with navy blue, red, yellow and black gloop. The now white void closed the spaces north, west and east, separating the skeletons and the portal where the humanoid entered.

After leaving, the humanoid looked behind them, noticing that it was a small piece of themselves that was stuck in the ground not making to much difference now, they raised their hands and the surroundings got covered by red, they released the glitchy AU after that and left the void melting into the ground causing the red color turn darker than seconds before.

**(Inside of the AU)**

Panic screams could be heard everywhere they looked, the voices changing their tones like a broken radio changing stations every second... the world glitches showing different atmospheres every second... the villagers also glitched, one could see the pain and confusion on everyone's face outside. The only one screaming louder than anyone else was Yn, they had a mix between pained/scared/angered face, their eyes color changed at the same rhythm of their surroundings.

"What-is-going-on?"

"Why-this-is-happening? "

"Where-we-are?"

"Calm-down-we're-destroying-this-world-STOP-fighting-for-control." "

This-isn't-my-world...--- --- destroyed ----- void..."(It was destroyed by the void)

"Risky... is-that-you?"

"- -don't-know...-my...-soul...-is-this-truly-my-soul?-ARGHH! No…-this---our-soul ..."

"We have to leave before the glitches break the rest of this world... Paint, Danger, look for a portal to get back to void, the ones that agree with me, let put our strength together to stay only one AU... RISKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” The glitching got worse, the changing got bad enough that it got stuck in blurry images some voices fused together.

“SOMEONE-STOP-THEM... UT!Yn---- get the control --- out ---- Risky ---STOP--- move our body ----enter the void ---- portal --- Waterfall. Everyone, HELP UT!Yn." After the others helped to hold Risky back from their rampage, UT!Yn was able to get control, the glitch to stop causing the surroundings to turn into UT's world, Yan saw UT!Yn and follow them desperate to stay with them.

"Wait." Yan said running.

"Don't follow me. That’s an order." UT!Yn looked sweaty shaking and shuddering with a rough voice, they tried to outran Yan, who was catching up on them.

"but yo-please-... Okay... be careful..." Yan said noticing the effort UT!Yn was doing trying to run away from them, UT!Yn's tired face convinced Yan to stop, Yan looked at UT!Yn with worry in their eyes, UT!Yn ran more changing into a giant cat-like skeleton. "I hope you know what you are doing..."

'what?'

'This is so cool...~'

'oh great... BeastTale is in here too...'

'what is even here?'

'at least we'll move faster.'

UT!Yn was able to pass through Waterfall, but the fight for control got more aggressive, UT!Yn didn't just look tired, they looked stressed too, the second they entered the portal UT!Yn wasn't able to continue controlling the body and the fight continued until a giant skeleton, who had three 3 sets with different colored wings Seraphine appeared looking at theirs mixed glitching face with an almost black face.

The fight ended when UH/UT(Undertomb) getting the control of the body turning their body into a T-rex skeleton, even so, they were mere inches bigger than Seraphine, who looked at the form they got, the Rex's eyes were a brown color, roaring they began rampaging around destroying all the small AUs around by biting the AU that just got formed and swallowing it whole. Inside Seraphine, Chara had a frown and the others was from panicked to awe, while on the outside Frisk’s Blaster head moved to look at their surroundings, Gaster also appeared whistling getting the skeleture's attention on him (skeleture... Skeleton/Creature ;P could be also sculpture... Did you saw the pun? *winks*).

They snapped at Gaster, who dodged the attack and disappeared making the skeleture to roar and rampage through dark red void with more aggressiveness, Seraphine decided to calm down the creature, but it only made them attack Seraphine with headbutts, knocking Seraphine down causing Chara to attack back, their power matched when the skeleture used their tail to attack too, until, in one lucky shot, their tail knocked Seraphine onto the ground, they moved their head and opened their mouth.

Seraphine was about to run or grab the skeleture's jaw in the old fashion way, but two humans appeared on the void stepping on it from a portal which appeared, theirs voice was too loud to the Rex be able to ignore, causing the skeleture to ignore Seraphine and go after the humans with another roar, but they wasn't able to catch the humans, because the humans got motivated after hearing the roar of the skeleture roars and seeing the size of 'em running towards them.

They turned back and luckily for them the portal they come from was behind them and the second they entered it, it disappears, the skeleture got angrier and turned back to Seraphine with their mouth opened. The gloopy humanoid appeared looking around with a hum seeing them both, the skeleture ignored them and the void turned red, the ground melted into a gloopy red around T-rex making them fall on the ground.

'I still can't believe we saw a dinosaur' 'it was so cool, we fought a dinosaur without magic' 'true, for some minutes I forgot we could use magic'

'Ugh, it wasn't a real dinosaur, it was a monster that looked like a dinosaur.' 'Hum? who is that... err... person? Monster?' 'looks like a humanoid Moldsmal or a gloopy Moldbygg'

"I don't think I know you... what is your names children?" The humanoid moved a little towards Seraphine, moving their head.

'It talks?' 'Hush you, stop being rude.'

'Hey, how did they know that?' 'What what?' 'We're children, duh.' 'Sans is too old to be called a child...'

"..." The humanoid looking like they are waiting for something. 'They're red...'

"Everyone is a child to me..." 'Did they answered us?' 'It took too long to it to be an answer.'

'That can't be possible' 'SO let's just ask...' 'Who is going to do it?'

'is Asgore also younger than you?'

"Yes, even Asgore..." 'Omg they can hear us.' 'That's not... how that's possible?'

"... hmmm~ that voice... is that you Frisk?" 'They know Frisk?' 'How?'

"Simple... I made them..." 'WHAT? YOU'RE LYING' "Chara... I'm not lying..."

"But I can prove it..." The humanoid turned into a much bigger version of themselves without arms or shoulders, bubbles began to form around their body and on their gloopy/skin, human's souls began to appear from all traits, and it didn't stop in the principals traits, more diverse traits/souls appeared on their body, until shards of worlds began to show up too causing the humanoid's body to expand more. They made their arms again and the souls disappeared, they moved their head towards Seraphine's direction and their fingers turned into bubbles separating themselves from the hand, they floated in the air before slowly changing their form into hearts...

The hearts began to glow more before turning into two different humans, one had Chara's face while the other had Frisk’s face, both were blankly staring ahead, before the humanoid raised their arm and with one movement a new world appeared and with it, both Chara and Frisk began to change, their faces began to get more details, the humanoid hummed moving their hands more and Frisk and Chara's body disappeared with only their souls stayed floating in the air, Chara's soul entered the portal first and minutes later Frisk also entered it, the portal and the world began to show colors and the words Undertale appeared flashing in white before blackness involved it causing it to disappear.

'What happened to it?'

"It will appear in the black void since it originally supposed to stay in here..."

"tell me something... a r e y o u the one controlling Frisk?" Sans asked and the humanoid looked up before laughs could be heard from them. "So Sans also is here... of course, now it does explain the the... skull."

“answer my question."

"I should have known it was you who did this." Their arms raised a little with them opening their arms on Seraphine's direction. "You and Gaster are always giving me problems, no matter what AU version of you."

'...how do you know me and what are you?'

"Heh, not you, another version of you, but you never truly change... all AUs have that machine... the reason I made them..." The humanoid's voice become a little annoyed

'answer me.... did you control them on the g e n o c i d e r o u t e?'

"If I wanted to, they naturally could do it, with no need to be controlled to do it. I created them with one principal trait and the secondary... Chara is Bravery and Frisk is Kindness... if their second trait was Justice... well they could kill all the monster killing them sooner or later..." The humanoid said their tone become grimm.(:p this is punderful.) "After all, no matter how much skill it could take to dodge all the attacks monsters will do, they could have to die over and o v e r . . . But you know all about it right?"

'... what are you?'

"I'm... a... well... monster from the first world to exist... who destroyed their own world, creating the void in the place of where the world existed... I created 7 more worlds to get a perfect place for me to live on... but in 6 of them a small group of scientists used a machine they shouldn't have, making me destroy them, I choose the last one to become the primordial world... a perfect world where everything was perfect, no deaths, no hate... I even got myself a husband and son... the others worlds that come from it also was perfect... everyone was happy. Until, some new worlds recreated the machine and used it, breaking the chain... imprisoning me outside my home... My son still visits me, sometimes older sometimes younger... since this void is disconnected from time and space... I can't even leave this cursed place..." The humanoid figure shrugged as best as they could. "Or sleep..."

'Why can't you sleep?'

"If I sleep, most of the worlds will get a genocide route timeline... it is hard to know if it is true or not, but I don't want to risk it... I created Chara and Frisk to free the monsters, control the resets and get a happy ending to everyone. Seeing genocides happening every time when I rest... is torturous..." The humanoid continued while the skeleture ignored them, still trying to crawl back into solid ground.

"... well... hmm... I'll have to help... but how?" The humanoid turned to them with one hand movement, the T-rex frozen before their's body broke down into dust and their soul also broke down into billion of small monsters souls. The ones with principals traits got their body back, after that, most of the other's souls also recovered their body.

UT!Yn looked confused and exhausted, Flirty noticed Seraphine before throwing a flirty wink with finger guns at him, who moved away, only Blaster!Frisk didn't mind the flirty movements getting closer to Flirty, causing the Flirty to grin and pet Frisk’s head, which Frisk made a happy chirp after. 'I know now how the dogs feel when I pet them...'

Swappy tackled Risky, who pet their head with a confused yawn, a shadow with red eyes glares at them unnoticed. Fear held onto Hope with panicked eyes moving in all the directions, while Hope hummed happily patting onto Fear's back. Fleshy looked around at the souls floating around with a sharp and curious grin, Smart tried to find UM and MT, but not finding them, Smart screamed their names causing a bigger unfamiliar skeleton to answered. "What?"

"Hmm? It that you? MT or UM?" One asked and the skeleton had one of their eyes green while the other was yellow. "... I'm both... I think at least, after all, I have two sets of memories... Now... call me Gangster." They said before looking at Fleshy and after making some movement of taking glasses off and on... Fleshy hummed before giving a normal black glass to Gangster, who put them on with style before taking them off with a playful grin.

Causing Fleshy's glasses to get [lol!]=[cool] written on it, when Gangster noticed that they smiled and gave a salute before going away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Smart asks confused.

"I'm going to complete my promise..."

"Wait there's something wrong with us, we need to resolve this before something worse happens..." Smart said getting everyone's attention.

"So... How we can resolve this?" Someone asked and Smart frowned, pausing to sigh.

"I don't know. " UT!Yn hummed while Risky noticed the humanoid figure.

"Master... What are you doing here? I thought you stayed on the end of our void." The others froze before waving to them with reverence.

"What? Why are you calling them Master?" Seraphine asks slowly moving his head.

"They created us, every single one of us is made with determination, even monsters, but monsters can handle only a small quantity of it, the quantity depends on the monster's personality and natural ability. If a monster loses all their determination, they fall down... losing their will to continue on and... you know the rest." Smart said making Seraphine turn towards them to continue. "Determination is the only true neutral trait, depending on the person, while the others will mostly form the human's behavior."

"What is... huh? Are those souls moving towards us?" One of them said with curiosity.

"I know that one, it’s from Dustytale." While some got distracted, the soul tackled Risky, fussing with them, causing the others to panic trying to dodge the other souls. Everyone got hit and fussed with the souls... some souls had specifics AUs in mind.

But everything was over when UT!Yn got directly tackled by Beasttale's soul, which passed through everyone else, choosing only UT!Yn, the second they got hit, the other souls disappeared, shattering and fussing with everyone else at the same time.

UT!Yn 's body began to change, fingers turned into claws, their coccyx expanding turning into a tailbone and theirs form changed with their skull looking more animalistic with a snout, the skeleton looked like a human-size skelecat, they others also began to change into more animalistic forms, Swap looked more like skeledog, while Risky looked like a skelyena.(may not be a pun, but I liek it ;P)

"Don't worry about your appearance, you're always changing. You need to learn to control it, just keep practicing... " The humanoid continued and Seraphine continued looking at them. "What are you?" Sans asks and some sigh. 'Really Sans, asking this again?'

"...I was a hybrid, long time ago, my true name lost their meaning... Now I'm just Determination... I live inside everyone... I exist in everyone." Determination said.

'But monsters-oh...'

"Can't handle much determination, if they pass their limits, they will melt with more monsters until their body can handle the determination." Determination continued.

'You're a hybrid? What kind of hybrid are you?'

"A gelatinous one." Death pan

'...?'

"My Mother was a human... while my other parent was a Boss-like Moldsmal or a Moldbygg... Don't ask me why exactly, I don't want to think too much about it..." UT!Yn and Risky snickered, while the others giggled, laughed or chuckled.

"Both were scientists, they wanted revenge on both humans and monsters for abandoning and betraying them, so they make experiments with theirs DNA... creating children..." Determination began before stopping.

"...It doesn't matter now... You should leave this void soon, while you guys..." Determination said to Seraphine before looking at everyone else.

"You will guard this void, make sure no one enters the portal without me approving them... and don't let anyone enter that void too." Determination pointed to another portal, which was colorful. "That one is where the originals live... don't let anyone in or out of here."

"Sure thing Master." Dead looked at Seraphine before walking closer to them.

"Say... you're a god too... I could like to fight you to see your strength... but don't touch me... we don't know if you're on the list." Dead winks at him with a playful grin.

**(The void disappeared again and the Sanses, Papyruses and Risky appeared in the void.)**

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for the messy story, if you think something is needed in this story or saw a mistake, please say so in the comments or... err... ^w^; I have no idea on anything else... This chapter didn't got a Preview, because I was afraid to lose all the changes I made.


End file.
